Silhouettes
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Si mueres allá afuera, quiero algo que me recuerde cada noche que soy solo tuya [Conjunto de Drabbles] [Rikasa]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Este FanFic no tiene una cronología ordenada, pero si es claro en cuanto a como se relacionaron los personajes en capítulos futuros.

**Advertencias: **Clasificación T, aun que a futuro probablemente cambie a M

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Hajime Isayama

Sin más que agregar espero sus opiniones, criticas y sugerencias, un abrazo enorme desde México.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

_Pero llevare mi corazón en la mano, para que lo piquen los cuervos_

_Otelo Acto I_

* * *

Temor ¡claro que sentía temor! Era un ser vivo, más no un trozo frío de mármol, él sentía, anhelaba, ambicionaba y se sometía a los bajos deseos de sus más recónditos instintos, no distaban en casi nada de ser mundanos, al final, _"Dios los hizo a su imagen y semejanza"_ .

Sus decisiones eran firmes, él tarde o temprano se marcharía a la guerra, desencadenaría un caos de proporciones bíblicas para alcanzar un goce de pura vanidad, pero dejaba de cobrar importancia cuando las calidas manos de Mikasa se apoderaban de su ser, de su alma tan execrable que dormía todos sus pesares con el solo roce de sus dedos. Suspiro casi con un pesar apenas distinguible, aun que perfectamente sabía que ella era capaz de descifrarlo, cuando sus labios se posaron trémulos sobre los de él.

El mundo parecía desaparecer en ese mismo instante, su piel se erizo hasta el más recóndito de su cuerpo mientras en su mente sus impulsos rogaban por hacer más profundo el intimo beso casto que ella le había dado, la calidez de sus labios era la misma a la del agua tibia, o como una noche veraniega, Rivaille no era exactamente el mejor expresando su romanticismo, era alguien de pocas palabras -al menos sinceras- pero de grandes acciones, con sus dedos recorrió las hebras de cabello ébano, calidas, con ese inconfundible aroma tan de ella que nadie en la existencia podía igualar. Ignoro todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera el bullicio del interior del cuartel fue capaz de abstraerlo de ese momento, y no necesito palabras para agradecerle.

—Eres el pináculo de mi devoción, pequeña insolente

Hizo caso omiso de quien los observaba para profundizar el beso, sus labios delinearon los de ella para saberla real, sus manos apretaron la nuca de Ackerman con terso cuidado, exclusivamente para palpar que el cuerpo a su lado se entregaba por mera voluntad, y se reía en sus adentros, carcajeaba con jubilo al saberse afortunado, apostando cien vidas y quinientas más, que cualquiera de sus hermanos o enemigos, hubieran conocido alguna vez sentimiento alguno comparado a ese lleno de plenitud y libertad que solo experimentaba a lado de la "pequeña" soldado. Sus memorias se vieron adornadas con el primer recuerdo que tuvo de ella, al verla en el juicio de su hermano, dispuesta a despedazarlo en sus fauces cual titan, cuando sus gélidos pero preciosos ojos plomo se clavaron en él, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de hechizos son los tuyos condenada mujer? Tantas preguntas le rodearon la cabeza sin tener una respuesta lógica.

Fue más demandante con el beso, no deseaba soltarla y no la soltaría, porque estaba hambriento de ella, porque si moría al siguiente día, quería llevarse con él, la sensación de confort que esa dulce boca le brindaba sin costo alguno, salvo su corazón completamente sumiso ante ella. ¿Patético? ¡No! ¡Vivo! ¡Pleno!

—Me parece que esta noche no llegare a dormir Sargento

Le susurro con una complicidad que solo le pertenecía a los dos, le clavo una mirada intensa. Con sed de encerrarla con él por meses, no, por eternidades enteras en la nada donde pudiera saciar sus insanos deseos por dejarle claro que era de él, que ella había perdido toda autoridad sobre su corazón en el momento en que entro en su terreno, que ella era suya y de nadie más, y que pobre fuera aquel tonto que se atreviera a mirarla más allá de lo permisible, porque si por Rivaille fuere, jamás permitiría que la obra más bella de la creación fuera observada por las miradas indiscretas. —Eren es un mocoso imbecil —antes de que ella pudiera espetar algo más volvió a sellar sus labios en otro beso fugaz.

Sueños, eso era algo que muy pocos tomaban la osadía de poseer en un mundo post apocalíptico, las nulas esperanza de supervivencia en la situación tan tensa a la que eran subyugados, les dejaba pocas posibilidades de siquiera sonreír, y sin embargo, todos sus secretos anhelos recaían en sus hombros como una cruz. Los empolvados libros de viejos estantes en su biblioteca personal clamaban por las historias contadas en la infancia, sobre un hombre que llevo una pesada cruz desde una plaza, hasta la gólgota para luego ser crucificado, la diferencia es que el curioso personaje, limpiaba los pecados ajenos, mientras que Rivaille, debía limpiar los propios. Quizá, no estaba tan lejos de él ser crucificado aun que no como un mártir.

Sus ojos olivo se clavaron en la menuda figura a su costado, casi etérea como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos, el brillo especial de su tersa piel cremosa en la luz pálida que escapaba de las ventanas la dejaba ver casi como una deidad, al diablo con Historia Reiss, ella no se comparaba en nada a la exótica belleza de Ackerman. Suspiro profundo meditando cómo fue que llego hasta ese punto tan descolocado en su vida cotidiana, cómo fue que paso de Dite, al Empíreo. Observo con detenimiento el lienzo pálido de su espalda pintada con cautela, la constelación de Capricornio una marca de que ella le pertenecía, aun más allá de los designios divinos.

_—Quiero una marca que me identifique como tuya_

_—¿De qué mierda hablas?_

_—Si mueres allá afuera, quiero algo que me recuerde cada noche que soy solo tuya_

Tatuaje, un tatuaje que mancho la preciosa espalda de la chiquilla insolente, pero no era la única con esa marca especial, él de igual manera poseía un tatuaje que le recordaba que ya no solamente luchaba por la humanidad o por obligación, también debía pelear por ella con todas sus fuerzas y regresar a casa.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —la sedosa y directa voz de la fémina lo saco de sus cavilaciones

—Nada importante —contesto con ese tono helado tan distintivo de él

No era un hombre cursi, pero no por eso menos romántico, le gustaba cuando en la intimidad de sus aposentos, musitaba su nombre con ese acento marcado, cuando en medio de los relámpagos y estruendosos desgarros del cielo la atraía a su pecho, no necesitaba sus sonrisas, porque aun que no podía verlas, las sentía en cada beso depositado en su piel, no necesitaba de palabras tiernas porque en cada acción le mostraba cuan infinito era lo que sentía por ella. Ni necesitaba un anillo en su dedo, cuando en la espalda mantenía esa promesa de amarla por toda la eternidad… pero… ¿Cuánto duraba la eternidad? Quizá un parpadeo, apenas unos segundos, quizá nada y solo era una epopeya liberada de su profunda necesidad de sentirse amada, aun que cuando él la amaba, ya nada importaba.

Removió su cuerpo para quedar de frente, perderse en sus irises que eran como el universo. Entrelazo sus dedos para indicarle que estaba allí, que no se iría como el resto, y entonces nuevamente era callada de sus pensamientos con un apasionado ósculo que le robaba el oxigeno, estrujando con posesión sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por el acto tan repentino y apasionado, Rivaille solo se limito a exhalar el aroma de su piel antes de que las palabras llegaran.

—Mañana tengo una misión fuera de las murallas

Mikasa no dijo nada, no podía espetar palabra alguna cuando su acuerdo era seguir siendo ellos mismos fuera de esa habitación que escondía sus más íntimos secretos.

—¿Peligrosa? —cuestiono casi incrédula

—No lo sé, todo lo que implica recuperar a Maria es peligroso —inquirió con estoicidad y acida en sus palabras

Se quedaron callados, dejaron que el tiempo pasara.

¿Cómo paso? ¿En que momento Rivaille se volvió su motor de vida? ¿Cuándo dejo la prioridad de Eren a un costado izquierdo para seguir con fe ciega al sargento?

Cada pregunta formulada cuidadosamente se quedo ahogada solo en su cabeza, no se atrevía a preguntar de manera directa, no por temor, más bien por su tranquilidad, prefería los besos largos y demandantes del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Sin esperar más se subió sobre su cuerpo dejando que sus suaves senos se acunaran en el duro pectoral de él, un suspiro inquieto y su rostro impasible solo se detenía a mirarla con fastidio fingido, porque no había nada más exquisito que tener ese cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho te pico? —pregunto enarcando una ceja

—Si se te ocurre morirte allá afuera, juro por las diosas que conseguiré a otro hombre —su tono fue directo sin miramientos, áspero y crudo como solían ser cada una de sus oraciones

—Oh mira que aterrado estoy —suspiro cansado disfrazando desinterés

—Siempre dices que la vida debe continuar y que bla bla bla —nuevamente insistió

Rivaille la miro de reojo con la mirada afilada, amenazante, pero continuo en silencio, mientras palpaba la piel de Mikasa, quería llevarse con el cada recuerdo de ella, su textura, su aroma, su voz, todo ello grabado en su memoria, porque si no regresaba, si él no volvía, necesitaba que su ultimo recuerdo, fuera ella, aun si su muerte era encarnizada e indigesta, aun si era lenta y dolorosa o fulminante.

Despertó desnuda, con el lado derecho de la cama vacío, suspiro profundamente mientras maldecía por lo bajo "_Enano idiota"_, se levanto para tomar un baño en la tina de cobre, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, dejando caer la bata a sus pies, observo su cuerpo con detenimiento, ya no era una niña, las recientes marcas de los perfectos dientes del sargento seguían ardiendo en sus clavículas, pequeños rastros de sangre mezclados con saliva permanecían como una marca endeble que se borraría con el tiempo, y era por esa razón que adoraba el lienzo en su espalda, las preciosas estrellas dibujadas por pulso de Rivaille. Era curioso como es que él, un amante de la limpieza, se permitía esa clase de actos indecorosos al dejarla llena de marcas y oliendo a su ser, aun sentía entre las piernas la semilla viscosa que había depositado en ella antes de entregarse al sueño, el aroma de su sudor en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Dejo de pensar en cuanto se introdujo en el agua, mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, el ardor de las fieras marcas era de cierto modo una señal de que él continuaba allí y así sería por un largo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclarimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen

No olvides dejar tu comentario, que siempre sera bien recibido. Un saludo y un abrazo desde México. Disfruta la lectura.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**Griegos**

* * *

_Catreo se ruborizó. Durante el viaje se había enamorado de Laódice. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en Hieróptolis que iba a obsesionarse por una cría de ocho años, lo habría tildado de loco. Pero Laódice era__hiperbórea, y eso significaba que en realidad no tenía ocho años, sino unos cuantos centenares más. Como don de los dioses, los habitantes de aquel pequeño paraíso apartado en los confines del mundo poseían una extraña forma de inmortalidad, envejecían hasta los setenta años y, entonces, cuando empezaban los peores achaques de ancianidad, rejuvenecían de nuevo y sus vidas transcurrían como una clepsidra que ganara agua en lugar de soltarla_

_Los señores del Olimpo – La expedición de la Ambrosia _

Los relatos de Petra, siempre habían sido una de las cosas que más le agradaba antes de ir a dormir, la voz de la chiquilla narrándole fantásticas historias de viejos mitos sobre su tierra natal, era de esos escasos momentos en que dejaba llevarse por el misticismo de un mundo diferente al que tenía frente a sus cansados ojos. Suspiro ante el recuerdo lejano de su voz llamando a Hiperbórea, lugar donde los dioses asistían para rejuvenecer y recuperar la lozanía de los mejores años, puesto que a pesar de ser inmortales, también sufrían de la desgastante vejez. Se observo en un espejo, era irónico que su compañera le hubiera hablado precisamente de ese relato, puesto que él aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que verdaderamente tenia; fácilmente podía pasar como un mocoso de no más de veinte, cuando la realidad era que ya pasaba de los treinta.

_¿Qué son los dioses?,_ ante los relatos de la griega -así recordaba en sus palabras aquel era su linaje- eran seres supremos con poderes más allá de lo comprensible por los simples humanos, pero continuaban teniendo su imagen y semejanza, cometían las mismas bajas pasiones, crueles y enfermos de vanagloria. _¿Titanes?_, no, esos eran seres brutos -por lo menos unos cuantos-, entonces recordó una raza similar, Cronos era un titán que devoraba a sus hijos, cual bestia del Apocalipsis, temeroso de perder su yugo, hasta que el menor de sus hijos se levanto en su contra, Zeus armado del rayo y la protección de la tierra se enfrasco en una lucha bautizada como la Titanimaquia, en la que salio victorioso… ¿Acaso él era un dios?.

La metáfora resultaba tan irónica y paradójica, Zeus había sido oculto en las entrañas de la tierra para un día levantarse contra el titán Cronos, Rivaille había vivido en los barrios bajos de Sina, prácticamente en las entrañas de la tierra, Cronos devoraba a sus hijos, los titanes devoraban a los humanos, Zeus no envejecía, los años al parecer no cobraban tanta cuenta en él… Zeus derrocaba a su padre sin compasión alguna, Rivaille destazaba cuanta bestia asquerosa se cruzaba en su camino. ¿Rivaille era Zeus? Una sonrisa cínica se dibujo de manera apenas perceptible en sus labios.

Tomo del viejo librero uno de los tantos tomos que conservaba con melancolía, un pequeño libro sobre constelaciones, nuevamente la implicada en el asunto era Petra. Tenia que admitir que aun que a Mikasa le hiviera la sangre cada vez que la difunta muchacha salía en cada tema del que llegaran a conversar, la idea de plasmarle en la espalda un tatuaje, salía de esos libros. Ya lo había comentado con Ackerman, el asunto era simple, Rivaille no tenía tiempo para estar buscando en una joyería, alguna pieza para colocar en su dedo, eso era demasiado banal y mundano para ambos, necesitaba algo con verdadero significado, puesto que en las misiones, fácilmente ella podría perder la pieza que muy probablemente no le saldría nada barata.

Entre sus cavilaciones, llego a su mente de manera perspicaz una idea descabellada, horrorosa quizá, pero él no era justamente el ser más cuerdo en la humanidad, eso ya se lo había ganado con sudor y sangre -literalmente- 25 de diciembre, la fecha de su nacimiento, y según ese libro, él pertenecía a la constelación de Capricornio. El resto poco le importaba cuando la imagen llego a su cabeza, era excitante ver la blanca espalda de la insolente mocosa, marcada como su propiedad, después de todo, él era un bruto dominante, y hace un par de noches, ella era la que le pidió marcarla de una manera _"especial"_ aun que quizá eso no era lo más correcto. Llevaban aproximadamente cinco meses de relación, por lo menos formal, ya que si tomaba en cuenta los deslices del pasado, ya implicaba aproximadamente un año.

La cito en su habitación en punto de las nueve, ya eran pocos los informes que debía entregar, miro de reojo los instrumentos a ocupar, quizá estaba siendo un poco salvaje, puesto que solo contaba con una muy bien afilada aguja, alcohol, algunos paños limpios, jabón y una tina con agua tibia, bastante rudimentario, pero higienizado, todo estaba perfectamente limpio.

_Tack Tack _

La puerta se abrió de manera lenta haciendo rechinar las bisagras, no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba. No solicito permiso ni dijo palabra alguna, cuando ya se encontraba dentro del lugar observándolo fijamente, le agradaba mirarlo, la tranquilidad con la que tomaba todo.

—¿Sigues ocupado? —preguntó con voz suave y calma pero firme —Puedo regresar cuando acabes

—No, está bien, ve a la habitación y quítate la camisa y el sostén

Indico con la mirada el camino que ella ya sabía de memoria, Ackerman no dijo nada, suspiro de manera apenas perceptible mientras se movía hasta el lugar, no sin antes dar una ojeada a los instrumentos que Rivaille tenía sobre una pequeña mesa, dejándola desconcertada sobre lo que le esperaba esa noche. Deslizo la tela por sus hombros mientras podía sentir la intensa mirada del Sargento sobre su cuerpo, el rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras fruncía el entrecejo y plisaba los labios, detestaba cuando Rivaille la miraba de esa manera tan descarada, pero no se quejo. Estuvo por zafarse de los pantalones y las botas pero fue detenida en el acto.

—Dije que solo la camisa y el sostén —la reprendió

—No entiendo ¿A qué quieres jugar? —se indigno, puesto que conociéndolo, pronto soltaría alguna de esas verdades tan directamente crudas

—Me pediste una marca para identificarte, casi como a las reces ¿no?

Ahogo un grito de frustración mientras se giraba de manera violenta para asestarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba su sonrisa agria y ese sentido del humor cínico y retorcido, sobre todo su maldito sarcasmo que estaba presente a cada instante, pero su furia era calmada cuando miro sus irises olivo clavarse en sus senos, causando que inmediatamente Mikasa se cubriera con ambos brazos, estaba roja sin saber si era del coraje o de la vergüenza, aun que optaba más por lo primero, puesto que Rivaille ya la había visto incontables veces desnuda, y no solamente del torso.

—Eres un bastardo pervertido —soltó con enojo

—No seas dramática, vamos, siéntate en el piso —ordeno más que pedir —Iré por los instrumentos

Bufo cansada, no le quedaba más que acceder a su solicitud, enseguida el sargento le entrego una bolsa llena de velas, ella enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada más, sabía que debía encenderlas, y con un gesto le indico además que las colocara en un circulo lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pudieran entrar, y así lo hizo, la luz de las velas agregada a la de la intensa luna era suficiente. Si de algo se caracterizaba Rivaille era de su vista de halcón, y aun en esa tenue oscuridad era capaz de ver y asestar una aguja como un cirujano.

—¿Y exactamente cómo me vas a marcar? —pregunto con incertidumbre

—Uhmm —se quedo en silencio un momento mientras se remangaba la camisa y se colocaba de rodillas detrás de ella —Te voy a tatuar

Estuvo por girarse nuevamente pero él la detuvo de manera ruda haciéndola caer de sentón y gruñéndole para advertir que un movimiento brusco más y no solo su espalda iba a quedar adolorida, Mikasa entendió claramente el mensaje.

—Al menos ¿sabes lo que estas por hacer? —suspiro resignada

—No —inquirió tan seco y directo que un escalofrío se apodero del menudo cuerpo de la mujer —Solo la teoría, tranquila, si mi pulso es capaz de hacer cortes perfectos en las nucas de esas bestias, no veo por qué no pueda tatuarte la espalda… _confía en mi_

Allí estaban las palabras mágicas, no necesitaba espetar algo más para que Ackerman se volviera dócil, y totalmente dispuesta a ser lo que Rivaille deseara en ese momento, guardo silencio y un largo suspiro fue lo que le siguió, mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es? —interrogo aun que sabía que él no contestaría muy claramente su pregunta

—Ya lo veras —dicho y hecho —Si sientes demasiado dolor, solo dilo

—Bien, confío en ti —nuevamente la palabra hizo mella en ambos, dejándolos dispuestos a aventurarse a lo desconocido

Rivaille abrió el libro que hace horas había observado, encontrándose con la pagina que buscaba lo coloco a su costado, mirando con detenimiento los puntos que debía marcar, calculando la posición e ideando en su cabeza rápidamente un diseño muy espontáneo, hasta que le agrado uno en especial. Trago saliva disimuladamente ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo, mientras tomaba la aguja entre sus dedos y se acercaba a la suave espalda de Ackerman, sintiendo la tersa piel que estaba por ser mancillada.

Mojo el punzón en una tinta vegetal que compro en el mercado, y con su ingenio, comenzaba a pinchar la piel a una profundidad que intuyo, era adecuada para dejar la marca de manera permanente. Percibio el cuerpo de Mikasa contraerse ante el dolor pero ella no se intimido, se mordió el labio inferior indicándole que prosiguiera, mirando con el rabillo del ojo el libro del sargento.

—¿Estrellas? —musito

—Ajá —fue lo único que él se atrevió a contestar puesto que estaba ensimismado en su labor

—¿Por qué?

Rivaille suspiro un tanto exasperado deteniéndose —Si continuas preguntando voy a desconcentrarme y no quiero lastimarte ni dejarte una mancha horrible, además no quiero que la tinta caiga al suelo, me costara quitarla después —la regaño

Siguió detallando y tiñendo la piel, un diseño simple, las estrellas que unían a toda la constelación de capricornio, repartidas por la espalda de Mikasa, y unidas por delgadas cadenas, un trabajo minucioso y largo. Aun a pesar del extenso silencio, era algo "cómodo", el dolor no era lo que esperaba, más bien le agradaba el ardor que la aguja provocaba en primera instancia y que luego se desvanecía con el frío de la tinta introduciéndose en su dermis. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo paso, la última estrella estaba dibujándose en la zona lumbar de la espalda de Mikasa.

—Un poco más —mascullo Rivaille con frialdad

Finalmente su trabajo estaba terminado, observo su obra, aun que la piel estaba inflamada y rojiza no dudo en pasar sus dedos por la zona causando que Mikasa diera un respingo agregado a una mueca de dolor.

—¡Con cuidado bestia! —lo reprendió pero él hizo caso omiso, delineo con delicado tacto cada cadena, cada estrella colocada minuciosamente en la espalda femenina

—Es hermosa —susurro casi para él —Perfecta

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu horrible dibujo o mi espalda? —dijo sarcástica y él arrugo el ceño

—Mocosa idiota, no sabes valorar nada, más que esa mugrosa bufanda que cargas contigo a todas partes —Mikasa se mordió el labio ante las rudas palabras —Capricornio —ella levanto la mirada desconcertada mientras se giraba un poco para observar a Rivaille —Te dibuje a Capricornio

—Y… ¿Eso que es? —incrédula y curiosa, le gustaba esa faceta inocente de su mujer

—Es una constelación

—Ehmm —se sintió avergonzada de no saber nada sobre eso

—Un conjunto de estrellas que forman un objeto o criatura —trato de explicarle

—Y… ¿Qué representa lo que me dibujaste?

—Una cabra… Amaltea, alimento a un dios cuando este estaba siendo buscado por su padre para ser devorado—nuevamente las memorias de Petra le llenaron la cabeza enmarcándole una sonrisa amarga —Sabes que mi cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre, corresponde a la fecha en que este conjunto de estrellas puede verse con mayor claridad —exhalo

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas? —oh la pregunta debía caer tarde o temprano y él estaba obligado a responder

—Petra —Mikasa frunció los labios y antes de comenzar a molestarse más de lo que ya estaba él la callo —Sus orígenes se remontan a una civilización demasiado antigua, griegos… así se llamaban, estaban llenos de dioses y mitos

—Ósea que…

—Me pareció un gesto que solo podemos guardar tú y yo como un secreto —le susurro cerca de los labios estremeciéndola —Nadie sabrá que significan las estrellas en tu espalda

Finalmente comprendió, Mikasa le sonrío como solo ella podía hacerlo, finalmente Rivaille había tomado una idea interesante de las enseñanzas que su compañera alguna vez le había dado, Ackerman se sintió agradecida, puesto que gracias a Petra, ahora ambos podían disfrutar de un pacto entre ambos, algo que podían compartir en un intimo secreto.

Rivaille la beso mientras divago en su mente _un dios alimentado por una cabra, su signo era una cabra. _Las ironías de la vida, al final, los griegos, eran demasiado interesantes.

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

La idea de comparar a Rivaille con Zeus, nació de varios mitos del dios, comenzando que Zeus vivió en las entrañas de Gea, Rivaille vivio en la ciudad subterranea. Los hermanos de Zeus fueron devorados por el titán Cronos, los amigos "hermanos" y escuadrón de Rivaille fueron devorados por titanes. Como mencione la hipérbola es una metáfora de que los dioses aun que envejeces son capaces de rejuvenecer gracias a los dones de esta, aquí, se hace énfasis a que Rivaille no aparenta la edad que realmente posee. Finalmente, él es Capricornio, que representa a la cabra Amaltea, la cual amamanto a Zeus durante su infancia.

La idea de tatuar a Mikasa viene de las tribu maori, en las que tatuar a un miembro, significa darle jerarquia, en este caso que es propiedad de Rivaille.

El nombre Petra es de origen Griego, me tome la libertad de colocare dicho origen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**P**rimero que nada, quiero agradecer a los Follow y Favorite que ha recibido esta historia, también a los review, que me han dejado con ganas de escribirles más, y dar mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar escribiendo algo que les guste. Sinceramente no espere recibir esta aceptación tan cálida, puesto que soy novata a la hora de escribir sobre SNK, y su fandom es de los más exigentes. Gracias por su soporte, por su cariño a este escrito que esta elaborado con mi más sincero cariño. A ti personita que me lees desde algún lado de Internet y esperas más de este humilde texto, muchisimas gracias, un abrazo enorme desde México para ti._

**_T_**_ambien a la usser_**_ Liara Princenton, _**_que es una fuente de inspiración para este capitulo, de su Fic: **Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado, **una obra hermosa y de las que me ha llegado muy hondo en FanFiction, para ti cariño un beso y un abrazo, desde esta parte de la pagina._

**Disclarimer:** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno y posible OoC

**Notas de cabecera: **Soy una persona que acostumbra a escribir cosas fuera de lo "común" y en este capitulo se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero, si tienes alguna queja o sugerencia sobre ello, te invito a dejarme tu opinión de manera constructiva. Después de todo, FanFiction se encuentra para crear de nuestras obras favoritas múltiples universos que reflejan nuestros anhelos.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

_"¡Ten cuidado, oh Señor, de los celos! Es el monstruo de ojos verdes que se burla de la carne que se alimenta"_

_Otelo - Acto II Escena III_

* * *

La muerte es algo que persigue a todos, incluso a ellos, los llamados "Soldados más fuertes de la Humanidad", lo supo en cuanto la noticia de la muerte de Mike había llegado a sus oídos. Nuevamente una sensación de impotencia se acuno en su pecho, una muerte más, el mundo se estaba volviendo una verdadera mierda. El silencio imperaba en su habitación, la oscuridad que lo engullía era aun más aterradora que las fauces de un titan, se encogió en un rincón del lugar sin importar la suciedad o polvo que pudiera haber, era curioso como es que se olvidaba de su obsesión con lo pulcro, cuando era sometido a un estrés que lo estaba quebrando, respiro hondo y pausado. _Si Erwin estuviera allí. _Como un niño solo en casa abandonado por sus padres, sentía un ahogo dentro del estomago que se expandía hasta su pecho, los latidos de su corazón era lo único que lo acompañaba, él siempre afrontaba todas y cada una de as decisiones tomadas, como algo personal, así estas no fueran de su índole, se recriminaba no ser más fuerte, o mejor dicho, se recriminaba no ser dios y fulminar con toda su omnipotencia a cuanto cerdo titan se le cruzara en el camino. -A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, fueran días, meses o años, todas las ausencias de sus seres cercanos dolían demasiado.-

¿Era soberbio acaso?, y es que ¿dios no lo era? Al final de cuentas, si ese ente divino existía, entonces tenía una especie de teatro privado en el que se masturbaba al ver a sus diminutas a insignificantes creaciones, ser destruidos por aberrantes monstruos que seguramente también eran obra de sus atroces experimentos en un ataque de vanidad. _Los dioses no pueden ser juzgados_.

Rió irónico en sus adentros al culpar un ser del que dudaba su existencia, porque era más fácil culpar a algo que no veía, porque debía existir un culpable ¿verdad? O quizá, el hombre era enemigo del hombre, aun que le costara digerirlo, puesto que él peleaba por ese ser tan frágil y efímero. Dejo que la tranquilidad del silencio lo envolviera en un calido abrazo, como el de una madre que calma la ansiedad de su hijo. Él jamás disfruto de ello, nunca tuvo un alguien que lo despertara cada mañana para decir que su desayuno estaba listo, o le besara la frente sucia con una dulzura inconmensurable, quizá por eso jamás tenía reparo en sus palabras o acciones, era osco y bruto en cuanto a su trato con otras personas. Pero para alguien, él no era más que un pequeño osezno asustado, si, eso era exactamente, y lo mejor para calmar a un animal asustado era la comida.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, suspiro cansado, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, se quedo encogido en su rincón esperando a que dejaran de insistir, hasta que escucho los pasos alejarse, el alivio llego pronto a su cuerpo, hasta que se percato de una pequeña hoja que era movida por la suave brisa que entraba por la estrecha abertura de la puerta. Se acerco para tomar el trozo de papel entre sus manos mientras leía el particular mensaje que obviamente era para él.

_Essen ist ein guter freund in schlechten zeiten_

Enarco una ceja desconcertado mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta y miraba a los costados al creador de dicho mensaje que apenas lograba entender salvo por algunas palabras como "comida" o "amigo", palabras enseñadas por su difunto compañero Gunter, su mirada finalmente había sido atraida al piso de donde se percato había un agradable aroma. Una bandeja con comida, la suficiente para dos personas, al menos en su criterio, suspiro mirando fijamente la bandeja de alimentos y la levanto dando una última mirada. Se introdujo al pequeño cuarto una vez más, mientras su estomago daba señales de querer ser alimentado, era verdad, era un simple hombre con las mismas necesidades de cualquier otro.

—¿Dónde estabas metida chica patata? —preguntó demasiado interesado Jean

Sasha caminaba entre los pasillos de su "escondite" donde permanecían casi encarcelados, dada la situación que se les había venido encima. Dio un salto repentino cuando se percato de la voz de Jean detrás de ella, estuvo a punto de ser pillada en sus acciones, su corazón se acelero y se quedo en silencio mientras un gesto difícil de descifrar se hizo presente; Jean enarco una ceja intrigado por la actitud de su compañera, pero la presencia de Conny dejo que las conjeturas de Jean dejaran de dar vueltas.

—Sasha te estaba buscando ven, necesito que me ayudes en algo —Conny se llevo a la muchacha del brazo.

Se sintió aliviada al verse fuera del problema en el que seguramente se habría enfrascado con Jean. Era verdad que la situación era tensa, puesto que sus cabezas podían rodar en cualquier momento, y no por obra de los titanes, si no, de ellos mismos, su raza, aquella que juraron proteger, ahora estaba pisándoles los talones con el mero objetivo de fulminarlos. Y recordó a su capitán, si, Rivaille había depositado su confianza en ellos, los había elegido para formar parte de su escuadrón, y Braus no podía sentirse más halagada.

Lo miro acorralarse en esa oscura caverna que llamaba "habitación" cada noche de cada día, ante todos era el mismo Sargento frío, meticuloso y obsesivo, incluso sádico, pero en el fondo Sasha sabía que eso era un acto de reflejo, los humanos no estaban lejos de ser animales, o mejor dicho, los humanos eran animales, pensantes, pero animales al fin y al cabo, y era por esa razón, que Sasha sabía que dentro de si mismo, Rivaille sufría temor y estaba lisiado, Rivaille era un lisiado emocional. Quizá no se lo diría a él directamente, pues su temor era mayor ante él, Rivaille era el depredador, y ella era el pequeño conejito asustado pero aun así ella estaba de cierto modo agradecida por elegirla a pesar de ser ese conejo asustado.

Pensó en una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor, a su modo, de forma que él supiera que era ella quien le estaba mostrando ese atisbo de afecto ¿afecto?, si, entonces llego a su mente como un parpadeo. No reparo en regaños o castigos, si confortar de alguna manera a su sargento se trataba, ya lo había pasado una vez, una más no le afectaría. Finalmente vio su obra terminada y se dispuso a llevarla, tocando únicamente un par de veces la puerta para anunciarle que algo lo esperaba afuera.

Rivaille se molesto, no sabía si aquello era una burla o un intento por ganarse algo de él, aun que debía de admitir que algo en su interior, le indicaba que era no más que un gesto amable, y se sorprendió que alguno de los pequeños idiotas que ahora tenía como escuadrón, tuviera las pelotas para hacer algo así para él. Confianza, comenzaban a generar ese vinculo que tanto le pesaba.

Dio el primer bocado a su comida, se sorprendió ante el agradable sabor, era reconfortante no solo físicamente, puesto que a su mente llegaron vagas diapositivas de los momentos agradables con sus compañeros caídos, pero sin llegar a ese extremo que lo deprimía, más bien era como un aliento de "vida", continuo alimentándose y llenándose de una paz interna que lo saciaba.

—Brauss —su nombre sonó lúgubre

Se contrajo en su asiento durante la hora de la cena, las miradas de todos se clavaron en ella como afilados alfileres que se encargaban de extraer hilos de sangre calidos y dolorosos, ella estaba aterrada, quizá no había sido una buena idea lo hecho por la tarde.

—S… si… si sargento —se levanto lo más firme que pudo, aun que sus piernas estaban por traicionarla

—A mi oficina, ahora —inquirió Rivaille en un tono seco y demandante, en definitiva estaba perdida.

Desde su mesa, Mikasa observo todo, tal vez ninguno de sus compañeros lograría descifrar esa mirada, pero ella si, ella lograba desentrañar esa mirada intensa del sargento, y entonces la coarto con la mirada a sus espaldas, sus piscinas grises hirvieron como metal liquido mientras apretaba el puño con una rabia incontenible, tanto que en el acto, no se percato de que Armin la miraba con temor.

—¿Mikasa, te encuentras bien?

La pregunta fue totalmente ignorada por la azabache que solo dejo un largo suspiro escapar de sus finos labios. Estaba celosa, la escena de Rivaille llamando a Sasha a la privacidad de sus habitaciones la enfermaba, lo odiaba, ¡claro que lo odiaba! Ese maldito enano y bastardo sargento que había lastimado sin consideración alguna a Eren, también la lastimaba a ella, puesto que pese a su rencor, de una u otra manera le admiraba, cuando la salvo de una muerte segura a manos de la Mujer Titan, o cuando la tomo como su pupila, su sucesora, la persona que cuando él faltara, tomara las riendas de su escuadrón. Si se sentía desplazada de Petra que había fallecido hace bastante tiempo ¿Qué era lo qué sentiría por Brauss? Se levanto de golpe sin importarle nada ni nadie y salio aun pese a la advertencia que afuera era el lugar más peligroso para estar.

—Maldito enano hijo de la gran zorra —balbuceaba —Se supone que debería guardarle luto a Petra pero no, el muy sucio bastardo pervertido llama a jovencitas a sus habitaciones pateo una piedra que se había cruzado en el camino

Y allí estaba Mikasa Ackerman, impulsiva y fiera cuando algo se salía de sus cabales, Rivaille ya se lo había advertido, ese carácter como la pólvora no la llevaría a nada bueno. Ni siquiera sabía las razones del sargento cuando mil juicios llegaron a su cabeza bombardeándola sin piedad alguna, y tenía ganas de matarlo, porque ahora se agregaba una razón más a su lista de motivos para hacerlo… _Eligio a Sasha_

¿Qué tenía Sasha que ella no? ¿Qué era lo que Braus representaba para que Rivaille la llamara de esa manera? ¿Por qué a Sasha y no a ella? ¿Por qué mierda estaba siendo tan intransigente?, lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer no era su problema, jamás lo fue, su única preocupación era Eren, y al parecer ni eso le cruzo por la cabeza cuando los ojos de Rivaille mostraron… Agradecimiento.

Lo observo en esos segundos que se clavo en el para observar su reacción ante el llamado obtuso hacia Braus, Rivaille mostraba agradecimiento, sus ojos olivo siempre afilados y cruentos, estaban encendidos por una minúscula flama de vida, que no había visto desde la perdida de su viejo escuadrón, y Mikasa se sintió imbecil de no ser ella quien provocara aquella reacción. Quería a Rivaille a sus pies para después pisotearlo como él lo hizo con Eren, ansiaba que el sargento se arrodillara ante ella suplicante de su atención, porque cuando dijo que lo lastraría, no se refería solo al ámbito físico, ella quería verlo reducido por su obra a un guiñapo emocional. Pero entonces Sasha hizo algo, algo que ella deseaba conocer, saber el truco, que se gano una porción de ese mundo retorcido y curioso que era Rivaille.

—Lo siento Sargento, creí que… que con eso se sentiría mejor —la delgada voz de Braus articulaba las palabras entendibles pero en un hilo apenas audible —Últimamente todos pasamos por momentos tensos, y difíciles, y usted es el que se lleva la peor parte

_Usted se lleva la peor parte. _La oración hizo mella en Rivaille que aun que no mostró conmoción, sintió como su centro se revolucionaba, por primera vez, alguien que no era Hanji o Erwin, estaba entendiéndolo, comprendiendo que se cargaba culpas de más que no le correspondían. Pero la explicación trastabillada de Sasha no se quedaba allí.

—Mi madre dice que la comida no solo llena el estomago si se es preparada de la manera adecuada

Y vaya que Rivaille lo había confirmado, esa comida le había traído un pedazo de cielo azul en medio de esa tormenta que no paraba de perseguirlo, aun que sus raciones fueran menos, aun que… —Y dividí mis porciones, no se preocupe, comeré solo un cuarto de lo que me corresponda el resto de la semana, incluido hoy… —aun que Sasha Braus, esa chiquilla idiota que al parecer amaba más la comida que la vida de otros, sacrificaba su mayor placer solo por confortarlo

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta era retórica al parecer

—Porque usted me eligió como parte de su equipo, usted, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad volteo la mirada a mi, que soy una cobarde glotona, que ha estado a punto de mearse en los pantalones por pelear contra un titan

—¿Y crees que así vas a ganarte respeto o algo de agradecimiento? —fue duro con sus palabras, la iba a quebrar no por malicia, quería ver la fuerza de Braus, su determinación pero sobre todo…

—No quiero respeto, menos agradecimiento, solo quiero que mi líder, el Sargento Rivaille nos lidere con sabiduría e ideas claras, sin cargar a cuestas un peso muerto que debe dejar atrás, porque somos un equipo y como equipo cargaremos el peso que usted lleve, aligerar la carga ya sabe, como una manada de lobos —nobleza, quería medir su nobleza

—¿De dónde sacaste el discurso? —preguntó antes de recurrir a su oración final, aquella que le mostraría cuanto era que Braus valía —¿De un libro de auto superación barato?

—Marco —susurro —Jean —era como una lista la que estaba por formular —Eren —y siguió —Conny, Christa, Armin… —en ningún momento agacho la mirada ante el duro semblante de Rivaille —Todos mis compañeros, todos ellos que se sacrifican día a día por la humanidad, por los seres que aprecian

Había mencionado a la mayoría, excepto a Mikasa.

—¿No te falto Ackerman en la lista para hacerlo más ridículamente cursi y barato? —tenía que exprimirla, escrutarla hasta tomar su decisión

—Mikasa —dio un largo suspiro —Si por ella fuera, nos dejaría a todos pudrirnos en las fauces de los titanes solo porque Eren lo chistara —entonces él se tenso ante la revelación tan directa de Braus —Diré lo que Jean dijo cuando nos unimos a la legión, nosotros a diferencia de ella, no vamos a morir solo porque Eren lo ordene, necesitamos una razón, y una esperanza… Si Mikasa nos abandona en medio del desastre entonces no puedo confiar en ella

—¿La abandonarías?

—No lo sé —confeso —Yo… soy del tipo de personas que se preocupa por su manada —Rivaille enarco una ceja por primera vez intrigado, perturbado por las palabras de la aparentemente inmadura y glotona mujer —No la juzgo, ella no sabe muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza, ni sobre la vida, yo tampoco, pero sé que si mi manada me necesita, estaré allí, no los abandonare… nunca —y sus ojos brillaron como oro liquido llenos de determinación.

—Es algo estupido

—No, son lazos fraternos, yo —esta vez estaba con la voz entrecortada y los ojos a punto de liberar sus lagrimas —Yo no soy un soldado de elite como usted o Ackerman, no soy un caso especial como Eren, ni una genio como Armin, por eso me preocupa mi manada, por eso si uno de ellos cae ante mis ojos no dudare a ir con el aun que eso signifique morir, porque yo no soy de gran relevancia para la humanidad

—Idiota —Rivaille endureció sus palabras —Eres una idiota Braus, de nada te sirve ser tan noble con esa clase de pensamiento mediocre —y la chiquilla se desconcertó cuando sintió su estomago se revolvió por esas palabras —Y es por ese pensamiento tan mediocre que a partir de mañana vas a trabajar a mi lado

Suficiente, eso había sido suficiente. Detrás de la puerta Mikasa se quedo en shock, las palabras de Rivaille le pudieron en lo más hondo de su pecho, quería irse y salir corriendo con rabia, pero algo la obligo a seguir torturándose con las voces de adentro.

—Yo no… señor… ¿por qué? —Sasha sintió los distintos tonos de rojo subirle al rostro

—No hagas preguntas idiotas Braus, es verdad que eres mediocre, no posees el talento mental de Alret, ni la habilidad de Ackerman, mucho menos la mía, o no eres especial como el idiota de Jaeger, pero, eres noble… casi como… —los nombres se atoraron en su garganta —Erwin... y Hanji

La comparación sonaba enteramente ridícula, aun que no tanto por el lado de Zoe, pero en la cabeza de Rivaille era valida, Sasha tenía esa nobleza que Erwin mostraba, y ese carácter tan espontaneo y vivaz de la científica, aun que le faltaba temple, fuerza y sobre todo idiosincrasia, cosas que él se atrevería a pulir con el tiempo, porque el mundo necesitaba más personas como Smith, y si esa glotona estupida superaba su reto, el cruel entrenamiento en sus manos, entonces estaría satisfecho de que el mundo, no sería una mierda.

—…

—No te quedes parada como tarada, anda lárgate a descansar, mañana comenzaras a entrenar conmigo y Ackerman, ahora largo

—¡Si señor! —se puso firme y dejo las lagrimas por un rostro aterrado, oh si que la había cagado, su pesadilla estaba por cumplirse, Rivaille la había tomado como alumna personal, puede que Mikasa aguantara al sargento pero ella…

—Braus —la saco de sus pensamientos —La próxima vez quítale un poco de ajo al pan

Y Sasha se quedo sin respiración, su actitud cambio de un momento a otro cuando se giro para sonreírle no con dulzura ni con cariño, era con alegría, una alegría que él había perdido hace mucho y que lo descoloco —Tranquilo, aun que no creo prepararle nada en un buen tiempo, ya sabe, no me quedare sin comer solo por usted

—Braus —frunció el entrecejo

Y sin que se lo repitieran salio disparada del lugar.

—_Voy a entrenar con el Sargento, personalmente, yo… _

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, y se sintió extraña, la comida nunca había llenado ese vacío, ese hueco de sentirse menos por no ser talentosa o especial, por una vez dejo las bocanadas de pan para darle una bocanada a la vida del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y mientras ella saciaba su hambre emocional, compartiéndola con Rivaille, Mikasa la comenzaba a mirar de una manera cruel, intimidante aun que Sasha no lo notara, bendita su ignorancia e inocencia. Porque Sasha había dejado de ser la muchacha glotona y despreocupada que no intimidaba ni importaba en nada a Mikasa, Sasha se había vuelto su… rival… Annie le había robado el corazón de Eren y eso le pesaba, y ahora Sasha le estaba robando al Sargento Rivaille, y así como con toda su furia se abalanzo contra Annie en su forma titan, quizá tendria que actuar de la misma manera con Braus, porque nadie, nadie le quitaría el gusto de tener a Rivaille sometido, aun que fuera para lastimarlo, aun que esa idea se desvanecía cuando pensaba que Braus disfrutaría de lo que nadie más podría, y eso era un atisbo de fe y amor en los ojos de Rivaille.

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

Me tome la libertad una vez más de que Sasha fuera de origen Alemán, al igual que Gunter, debido a sus nombres.

¿RivaillexSasha? Si, debía haber un factor en discordia entre la pareja, quiero hacerle algo cruenta la vida a Mikasa, no por tener algo contra el personaje, si no, para que esto se volviera un frustrante bucle para ella, una vez más alguien le "_quita"_ el motivo de su deseo, Annie a Eren y ahora Sasha a Rivaille. Es verdad que esta es la pareja más random que he escrito, pero... I regret nothing, porque para esto esta FanFiction, y Braus de cierta manera vaga me recuerda a Erwin.

Si lo han notado, esta parte de la historia acontece antes de los dos capítulos anteriores, pero esta conectada a ellos, como dije es una historia que no sigue una linea cronológica.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Q**uiero dar las gracias a los review como siempre, de verdad me alientan a continuar con la historia. Sin ustedes la inspiración no llegaría a mi mente y no tendría mucho caso seguirla; cada uno de mis lectores es especial para mi c:_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK No me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Este capitulo contiene material para mayores de 16 años, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, **P**osible OoC

_No olvides dejar tu review que siempre sera bien recibido con un caluroso abrazo, recuerda que escribo para tu satisfacción._

**N**otas de cabecera: La canción empleada para este capitulo es _Silhouettes,_ de _Of monsters and men_, misma en la que esta inspirada toda la historia.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

* * *

La nieve teñía de blanco la pequeña villa que ahora los acogía, el humo de cabañas a la distancia lo reconforto, aun que al mismo tiempo los intimidaba, tenían largas capuchas que caían hasta sus tobillos, cubriéndolos del frío, Mikasa suspiro aliviada a la vez que comenzaba a sentir el punzante dolor de su hombro, el cual necesitaba ser atendido, y Rivaille buscaba inmediatamente una posada en la cual pasar la noche, no era el lugar más limpio o lujoso, pero por lo menos los dejaría descansar de la exhaustiva búsqueda de la policía militar, el equipo había terminado por separarse para mayor probabilidad de supervivencia, y como si por obra de dios se tratara, él había terminado siendo la niñera de Mikasa, _vaya mierda,_ fue lo que pensó de inmediato. Ni siquiera los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, habían sido capaces de acabar con esa maldita alimaña llamada Kayne Ackerman.

Rivaille se presento como el esposo de Mikasa, lo que causo que ella se ruborizara, y la posadera les dedicaba una mirada llena de picardía, cuando el sargento declaro que eran sus primeras noches como marido y mujer, por lo que les ofreció el cuarto más decente disponible, si necesitaban algo, únicamente debían bajar a solicitarlo, en este caso antes de instalarse, él solicito toallas limpias, agua caliente y un baño listo con jabón.

Subieron con presura para no comenzar a llamar la atención de la gente, entre escalones y pasillos llegaron a lo que seria sus aposentos por esa noche; era un cuarto sencillo con una simple cama de madera con pieles, desde la pequeña ventana podía verse el paisaje blanco que les ofrecía la villa, cuando la moza les entrego lo solicitado, Rivaille pego la puerta y se tumbo sobre la cama, mientras Ackerman estaba detenidamente mirando por la ventana, distraída de todo lo que la rodeaba, sin embargo recordó que aun estaba herida, al igual que Rivaille, y él con rapidez se dedico a cederle la cama a la mujer que se rindió ante el cansancio y el dolor.

—Déjame ver —inquirió con un tono que más de solicitud era una orden directa a lo que Mikasa reacciono con cierto temor —Se puede infectar y puedes perder el brazo —tras aquello la mujer se horrorizo y suspiro resignada

—No puedo sacarme yo sola la capucha —ante la respuesta de la niña enarco una ceja, era obvio lo que necesitaba.

Con una mueca pesada, tomo la prenda procurando no ser brusco, y ante él, la imagen del horror, la tela estaba desgarrada y manchada con sangre, restos de lodo y hierba se encontraban hundidos en un profundo corte de su hombro izquierdo, que había dejado de sangrar gracias a la coagulación de la sangre de Mikasa, que solo tragaba saliva de manera espesa y comenzaba a sudar frío, lo peor era el hueso que se encontraba dislocado, en una posición inhumana. Rivaille tomo una bandeja con agua caliente, y metió una de las toallas para comenzar a limpiar la herida, antes de llegar a la peor parte del tratamiento, lo cual era tanto la sutura como reacomodar el hueso, la inmaculada piel de Ackerman había sido mancillada por el Kayne, y eso era algo que él no le iba a perdonar, sus dedos temblaban al mirar la tersa piel maltratada y un terrible moretón que se expandía desde el omóplato hasta su costilla, los colores púrpura y verduzcos indicaban que debía apresurarse con su trabajo.

—Tienes que quitarte el resto de la ropa —sugirió sin tratar de sonar como un verdadero depravado, aun que en ese instante lo parecía, ¡por las murallas! era una niña, peor aun, una niña virgen, aun que si lo pensaba detenidamente, Ackerman en ese momento solo era un soldado y no una adolescente como las demás.

Como pudo Mikasa se zafo de las prendas que le estorbaran a Rivaille, quedando en topless, con su brazo sano cubrió su busto, maldiciendo en voz baja el poseer una delantera bien dotada, suspiro profundo antes de comenzar a tocar de manera indiscriminada a su subordinada, ella gemía de dolor y trataba de mantenerse conciente de todo el proceso, se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada, y no evitaba que el dolor se mezclara con las emociones que Rivaille le provocaba, pero era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para mantenerse estática y fuerte ante el dolor, él miro dubitativo la zona afectada, esperando y rogando que solo fuera un hueso dislocado, o de lo contrario el alarido de la muchacha se escucharía hasta la muralla Maria, suspiro sonoro mientras tomaba su costado con una de sus manos con firmeza, Mikasa sintió la cara arderle y las piernas flaquear.

El sargento tenía experiencia en esa clase de heridas, pero nunca en el cuerpo de una mujer, que por lo que notaba era mucho más susceptible y frágil, con dureza sostuvo su brazo mientras la palma de su diestra se deslizaba por los omóplatos de la chiquilla que cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse, procurando no hacer algún movimiento brusco o innecesario que le provocara mayor dolor, y sin avisar dio un fuerte tirón, el sonido del hueso acomodándose bajo la carne no se hizo esperar, fue crudo y hostil, Ackerman se tenso apretando con fuerza sus puños y ahogando un gemido que rogaba salir para aliviar en algo la pena que la embargo, pero la tortura aun no terminaba, se horrorizo cuando miro la aguja que Rivaille preparaba con hilo y alcohol, atreviéndose entonces a mirar la situación de la profunda herida que volvía a sangrar, y comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada.

—Tranquila solo serán unos cuatro o cinco puntos —más que calmarla termino por aterrarla más, sin embargo ella era fuerte, era una mujer fuerte, la soldado que valía por cien no se dejaría intimidar por ello, y dignamente inclino su cuello hacia delante para indicarle que tenia vía libre para comenzar a suturar

Los dedos ásperos rozaron nuevamente su piel, calida y suave, a él pareció no importarle, pero cuando vio la punta de la aguja acercarse a su dermis, rogó a los dioses por ser lo suficientemente valiente o idiota como para provocarle un dolor a Mikasa. Puso su dedo medio y pulgar entre la herida para jalar la piel y cerrarla siendo esa una manera más sencilla de coser, con su derecha dio el primer puntazo, introduciendo la punta afilada en la dulce carne de la niña que comenzó a sollozar, destrozándole el corazón a Rivaille, claro si es que tenía uno _-cínico_-. Vino la segunda y la tercera puntada, Mikasa estaba por desfallecer pero aun siguió en pie de lucha, hasta que por fin Rivaille corto el hilo, indicando que su trabajo había terminado, eran puntos finos y juntos lo suficientemente limpios para no dejar una horrible cicatriz en el cuerpo de Mikasa, tomo algunas vendas de lino que debía colocar junto a algunas hierbas para que la herida tuviera una mejor cicatrización, y termino lo que había comenzado.

Luego de almorzar algo dentro del pequeño cuarto, Ackerman se tumbo sobre la cama de costado mirando a la nada, inmersa en sus pensamientos nulos, junto a ella se acostó el sargento dándole la espalda, el frío se colaba por las rendijas provocando que la niña comenzara a temblar, Rivaille con cuidado se dio la vuelta para abrazarla tomándola por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo y tratando de darle calor, el intenso carmesí subió a las mejillas de Mikasa que se quedo quieta y cerro con fuerza los ojos las manos de él rozaron su vientre haciendo un ovillo, inmediatamente su cuerpo se volvió como una fragua, y ella respondió haciendo totalmente nula la distancia de sus cuerpos.

**It's hard letting go,****  
****I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong,****  
****Slow I'm getting up,****  
****My hands and feet are weaker than before.****  
****And you are folded on the bed****  
****Where I rest my head,****  
****There's nothing I can see,****  
****Darkness becomes me.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, totalmente nublado de su juicio, subió al cuerpo de la muchacha y ella se giro para quedar ambos frente a frente sin decirse nada, él se recargo en sus brazos para no aplastarla, los mechones de cabello caían sobre la almohada como ríos del erebo, sus pupilas se encontraban y sus respiraciones tenían un ritmo similar, las sombras jugaban en sus rostros, mientras la distancia de sus caras se acortaba. Sus almas estaban totalmente desnudas, expuestas a cualquier juego al que se sometieran, Rivaille suplico por contener su instinto de arrebatarle la castidad a los labios de Mikasa, sin embargo ella los entreabrió, su lengua humedeciéndolos era una imagen demasiado sugestiva, que provoco de inmediato que él tomara la iniciativa, los labios se juntaron, los hoscos de Rivaille con los sedosos de Ackerman.

**But I'm already there,****  
****I'm already there,****  
****Wherever there is you,****  
****I will be there too**

Con calma el roce iniciar fue en las comisuras, sus lenguas saboreaban cada pliegue, la carne se amasaba siendo como morder un durazno tierno, y los dientes comenzaban a morder, pero no era suficiente. Las manos de Rivaille no se detuvieron y buscaron las curvas de ella, acariciándola desde el borde de sus caderas hasta su vientre, la tersa piel se erizaba ante el tacto, cada músculo era victima de un placentero orgasmo que provocaba suspiros más suaves gemidos de la garganta femenina, ella en respuesta dejaba que su brazo sano merodeara por los enmarcados músculos del hidalgo, su piel versada era tal cual un lienzo lleno de historias, los bordes de algunas cicatrices lo hacían más atractivo… _¿aun duelen?_ Era la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven que no se detenía en su travesía por la anatomía de Rivaille, mientras él aun no se atrevía a ir más allá, pero en ese momento Mikasa elevo su cuerpo, producto de un impulso incontrolable, y su cadera hizo contacto contra la hombría del sargento que se tenso como nunca antes.

La calidez de su carne que palpitaba hambrienta por el fiero deseo de morderlo hizo a Rivaille salivar, ni por un instante perdió detalle de sus labios rojizos producto de los constantes roces que se daban, entre movimientos sincronizados, hasta separarse por la falta de oxigeno, apartando su cabeza y exponiendo de manera peligrosa su cuello, dejando el vivo torrente de su yugular dispuesto a ser devorado, pero no, él quería algo más, haciendo que volviera a buscar los labios de Mikasa con urgencia, abriéndolos para darle paso a ese sabor dulce de azúcar y vainilla en la lengua, con su aliento que le quemaba hasta la garganta, como un trago de Ron, viéndose obligado a ir más allá.

—Te deseo

Gruño Rivaille con molestia haciendo vibrar cada terminación nerviosa de Mikasa, y su boca aun se movía con furia contra la delicada textura de Ackerman, exigía más de ella, los pequeños dedos de ella se arremolinaban en la cabellera negra, jalándolos hacia atrás y provocando más a ese depredador que no la dejaría salir de su trampa así como si nada, el pelo de su nuca se erizo en cuanto Mikasa le devolvió el beso, comenzando a jugar con su lengua en una danza insaciable, una lucha por el poder, succionando sus labios y mordiendo de manera ruda dejando marcas calientes para recordarla.

Rivaille no podía más, estaba congestionado por tantas emociones encontradas, su centro estaba a punto de estallar si no hacía nada, perdía el control, toda su sangre viajaba hacia la parte media de su cuerpo centrándose en un punto especifico, su ingle se encontraba incómodamente ahogada dentro de las prendas que aun lo cubrían, y cada oleada de excitación causado por los besos y caricias de esa muchachota insulsa le nublaron el juicio, comenzando entonces la fusión entre sus necesidades físicas y emocionales, abrumando a Rivaille.

Como un chorro de agua fría en medio de un clima árido y hostil, había sido bendecido por una tibieza que se extendía desde su centro hasta la nuca, las manos de Akcerman eran un poema en su piel que ardía y suplicaba por ser apaciguada por las aguas dulces que emanaban de Mikasa.

**There's nothing that I'd take back,****  
****But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret.****  
****Cause when I sing, you shout,****  
****I breathe out loud,****  
****You bleed, we crawl like animals,****  
****But when it's over, I'm still awake**

Todo su cuerpo convulsiono, un gemido ronco escapo de su garganta, su manzana de adán entraba en un sensual vaivén, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar en un intento por liberar todo el calor que se acumulaba. Se detuvieron y volvieron a mirarse, todo en ese momento era nada, solo acciones que sucumbían ante el ferviente deseo de poseerse, Mikasa suspiro mientras una sonrisa tierna la dedicaba enteramente al soldado sobre el que recaían las esperanzas de la humanidad, y ahora las de ella, al querer ser llevada a los jardines de Afrodita. Sus rebosantes labios suplicaron por más de esas sensaciones, Rivaille le correspondió con una mueca zorruna, volviendo a inclinarse, dejando caer aun más su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, las manos de él se escabulleron por la ropa de Mikasa, sus tornados muslos, sus glúteos redondos, firmes, si después de eso él moría, poco importaba, estaba disfrutando de lo que nadie más y eso era la mujer que amaba, por encima de su deber… Mikasa era todo cuanto tenia y lo reclamaría.

**A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest,****  
****No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me****But I'm already there,****  
****I'm already there.****  
****Wherever there is you,****  
****I will be there too.**

En movimientos certeros y rápidos se deshizo de las prendas, dejando expuesto su virgen cuerpo, era cual lo imaginaba, menudo, torneado, con las proporciones adecuadas, sus senos de tamaño indicado, la delicadeza de su cadera y la estrecha cintura adornada por un tremolante ombligo que subía y bajaba, producto de su respiración agitada marcando con mejor detalle los envidiables abdominales. Ella se mantuvo serena, admiro la belleza de sus clavículas que parecían salpicadas por canela, bajo la mirada hasta sus senos con los pezones de un rosa brillante totalmente erguidos, luego su vientre, ese hermoso vientre, que en la parte más baja se decoraba con los delgados vellos de color ébano, finalmente sus largas piernas, ese era el cuerpo de una Diosa.

Por extraño que fuera, Rivaille fue delicado, bastante gentil para lo que Mikasa esperaba de un hombre tan poderoso, la recorrió con caricias, la devoro con su boca sin dejar un rincón vacío, con rastros de caliente saliva en la piel y rojas marcas de los ardientes labios de Rivaille, estaba hambriento de ella, sintió su humedad mientras se llenaba de su febril aroma a mar y lirios, sus cuerpos se fundieron…

Las piernas de Ackerman se encontraban enredadas en la cadera del sargento, el turgente y erguido sexo de Rivaille buscaba con una súbita necesidad el adentrarse dentro de ese lugar prohibido, pero se retuvo, no podía hacerlo sin el consentimiento de su hermosa pareja, la miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta, no con palabras, solo con su mirada haciéndolo conocer dos cosas, la primera que ella lo amaba, y la segunda, que ya habían cruzado toda línea de moralidad entre sargento y subordinada.

Mikasa era una mujer de decisiones claras e iniciativa propia, y eso lo dejo bien cimentado cuando con su pequeña mano libre sostuvo de manera firme la hombría de Rivaille, que solo dio un ronco gemido, si el paraíso existía, ese era las manos de aquella niña, ella era astuta, y aprendía demasiado rápido, inmediatamente se percato que entre más presionaba, más se estremecía su amante, el movimiento de su mano en aquella zona se hacia más rápido y él solo se perdía en el placer, entonces llego un momento en el que se tenso quedándose quieto respirando pesadamente en el cuello de ella, mordisqueándolo y jugando con la piel, ella sintió algo húmedo y viscoso en sus dedos.

Se sorprendió más al ver que aun continuaba erguido, entonces un destello de deseo y malicia surco los ojos verdes del hombre.

—Es mi turno —declaro con esa sensual voz ronca que tanto encantaba a Mikasa.

En un momento, Rivaille se incorporo y con ambas manos tomo a la mujer de la cadera, alzándola y posicionando sus palmas sobre los febriles glúteos femeninos, inclino su cabeza y ante el sonrojo y sorpresa de ella, comenzó a lamer, era un sabor agradable, como el de un melocotón maduro, con ciertos toques salados que no disgustaban su paladar, además de húmedo y reconfortante, su feminidad palpitaba con ansiedad cuando Rivaille la hacia vibrar con su lengua, ella gemía para luego dar largos suspiros llenos de emociones intensas, la experiencia era totalmente ajena a todo lo que había experimentado. Finalmente lo sintió llegar, su cuerpo se convulsiono con salvajismo, cada músculo de su bajo vientre se contrajo una y otra vez, mientras el sudor escapaba por sus poros, Rivaille la contemplo, observo el carmesí de sus mejillas, las hebras de cabello húmedas sobre su frente y el brillante verde de sus ojos, su viril orgullo estaba en la cima.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla se coloco entre sus piernas, la pobre se asusto pero él le beso con seguridad, haciéndola olvidar por un momento, que se encontraba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, expuesta y totalmente dócil para cualquier sugerencia indecorosa. Ella probo el sabor de su boca mezclado con su intimidad, era algo exótico, excitante, y aquello la hizo avergonzarse, pero su cuerpo sucumbió dejando de lado sus creencias morales. Suspiro profundamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, se observaron uno al otro, de esa manera Rivaille no se hizo esperar, y con cuidado se coloco en aquella estrecha entrada entre lo prohibido y la razón, empujo con fuerza adentrando la punta, la sensación fue totalmente un éxtasis, el interior era tibio y apretado, casi como lo imagino, no, mejor de lo que imagino, se quedo quieto al notar el esfuerzo sobre humano de Mikasa para contener un gemido de dolor, le lleno la cara con besos para relajarla, y cuando ella aflojo sus piernas, dio una segunda embestida que le permitió estar totalmente dentro.

Un hilo de sangre escurrió por sus muslos y glúteos, la prueba final de que Mikasa se había convertido en mujer, ardía y punzaba pero aguanto sus ganas de llorar, si había sido capaz de soportar una aguja en carne viva, ¿qué más daba?, se quedaron quietos un rato, hasta que ella se acostumbro al invasor, poco a poco Rivaille comenzó a moverse, buscando un punto de equilibrio entre sus deseos, y el confort de Ackerman, ambos se entendieron rápidamente.

El ritmo no era acelerado, más bien era lento y confortante pero con fuerza, Rivaille no era bruto, más bien gentil y le entregaba todo lo que tenia a la pequeña niña que jadeaba de placer entre sus brazos, un cosquilleo le lleno el cuerpo, nuevamente esa sensación anterior se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su intimidad comenzó a contraerse lo que provoco que él tuviera la experiencia más placentera de su vida, un segundo orgasmo llego a ella, y él no tardo en sentirlo, conteniendo la respiración y dejando salir en pequeños pero constantes chorros aquel liquido dentro de ella, quedándose abrazados por un largo rato.

Su cuerpo cayo rendido, sus sentidos se estabilizaban y su respiración buscaba más oxigeno del que podía tener en ese momento, todo estaba difuso, solo la vaga idea de como habían llegado hasta ese punto danzaba constantemente en su cabeza resonando como un tambor, Rivaille se percato de la hora y pesadamente decidió levantarse, Mikasa aun estaba pensativa en lo ocurrido. Su miembro aun seguía erecto, pero eso no importaba, el trabajo bien podía ser terminado en la privacidad del cuarto de baño.

—Soy el primero y el único

Mikasa entendió perfectamente sus palabras, lo había terminado de corromper, ahora era ella quien lo acompañaba en su dolor, se levanto de la cama aun tambaleante pero con fuerza suficiente para tomar sus prendas, el aroma de Rivaille invadía su piel, miro las sabanas manchadas con pequeñas gotas de sangre, percatándose entonces de lo que paso realmente. Su sargento la había tomado con tanto deseo como con tanto odio así mismo; era una persona cruel.

_"El amor pertenece a Deseo y deseo es muy cruel"_

En la soledad de su cuarto de baño Rivaille solo se miraba al espejo de manera cruda y recriminante, todo estaba mal, tan mal que lo que creía le traería una agradable sensación terminaba por hundirlo en el peor de sus infiernos mentales, quedándose sin aire, negando con la cabeza... comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre en su ingle.

Mientras tanto Ackerman solo suspiraba buscando sus prendas, era sorprendente la fuerza que ese hombre tenia, aun estaba adolorida, el aroma ferroso llego inmediatamente a sus fosas nasales. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro profundo contando del uno al cinco, mirando las sabanas, no tenia fuerzas para cambiarlas, solo se tumbo dando la espalda a la puerta en la que Rivaille se había introducido, mientras sentía el dolor regresar a su hombro lastimado.

La puerta se abrio, sin preocuparse él solo camino hasta la cama y ella continuaba allí, quieta, dormida quizás, el horror se apodero de su cara cuando miro la sangre una vez más, tenia ganas de llorar, unas inmensas ganas de llorar y morir, pero ello simplemente nunca llego; suspiro y se tumbo junto a ella.

—Deberías tomar una ducha —Rivaille susurro esperando que estuviera despierta.

Mikasa se removió ligeramente dándole indicios de que permanecía a su lado, aun con sus cinco sentidos, el frío comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, el salvaje calor del acto se desvanecía de a poco, Rivaille mantuvo la mirada en el techo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó acercándose a él esperando no ser rechazada.

—Tsk —mascullo —¿A ti... a ti te gusto?

La pregunta fue un balde de agua helada para Mikasa, sin saber que responder, formulando una serie de oraciones lógicas en su cabeza, pero el corazón reacciono y antes de dar la respuesta más verosímil, la sinceridad escapo por sus cuerdas vocales.

—Fue doloroso —susurro con culpa —Pero me agrado —continuo con sinceridad —Y quiero repetirlo—finalizo con anhelo.

Rivaille se quedo totalmente estático, ¿había escuchado bien?, ella quería repetirlo, ¡oh por la madre tierra!, ¿es que no lo había entendido?, trato de no ser cortante, su corazón lo ablandaba, mientras desviaba sus ojos para mirarla, estaba tan tranquila, su serenidad aplacaba sus demonios.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Rivaille —ella lo detuvo mientras acercaba su cuerpo una vez más enredándolo con uno de sus delicados brazos —No dije que ahora, quiero repetirlo mañana, pasado, siempre.

—Va a doler, las primeras veces, aun eres... eres una niña —eso había sonado tan amargo y poco esperanzador, suponiendo lo que ella diría, muy probablemente saldría corriendo horrorizada.

—Soy capaz de soportar cualquier clase de dolor por ti.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, dulces, un néctar que nadie más era digno de escuchar, Mikasa había aclarado sus sentimientos reflexionando al ver su sangre derramada, sangre que no le importo derramar con tal de permanecer a lado de Rivaille, de unirse a el en cuerpo y alma, ser uno por una vez. Ese hombre se había metido en su piel y en su alma, lo que comenzaba como un mero acto sexual reprimido, terminaba como una revelación divina, el sargento Rivaille era el hombre, su hombre, pero él aun se sentía quebrado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, maldita mocosa

Mikasa solo se limito a sonreír, se veía tan lindo cuando maldecía, tirando de la sabana para acortar las distancias y abrazarse a su cuerpo sin querer ser separada. —Vamos a seguir juntos, eso es obvio —susurro entre delicados besos en el cuello de su amante.

—Hump —se limito a responder y solo cerro los ojos con cansancio, realmente Ackerman era su veneno.

Permanecieron abrazados, sin decir palabra alguna, sus cuerpos se habían recuperado, al menos el ardor de la entrepierna de Mikasa ya no era tan molesto y el hombro punzaba pero el dolor ya no era tan intenso.

Despertaron con sus piernas enredadas en las sabanas, la desnudez de sus cuerpos proporcionaba un delicioso calor, Mikasa miraba a un costado aun perdida en sus memorias, lo había hecho, había profanado su cuerpo que juro llevar virgen al altar, por más ridículo que sonara en medio de una situación como esa, ahora estaba manchada por la semilla del hombre que se suponía hasta hace unas semanas odiaba, Rivaille aun dormía, sosteniéndola con firmeza de la cadera, queriendo no dejarla ir, su respiración era pesada y ella lo entendía, sobre sus hombros llevaba la muerte de tantas personas, que quizá el sueño era el único lugar en el que tal vez no era perseguido, aun que a juzgar por sus ojeras, ni siquiera eso lo podía amainar.

—Es tarde, tenemos que irnos, te llevare con Erwin e iras con él a un lugar seguro —demando Rivaille con voz seca regresando a ese habitual tono parco

—Soy tu mujer, y debo quedarme a tu lado —le anuncio con total seguridad.

—Solo eres una pequeña mocosa pervertida que me corrompió, serás mi mujer cuando nos casemos, y para eso primero tenemos que matar al bastardo de Kayne

—¿De verdad, siempre tienes que ser así de pesado? —levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con molestia —Si sobrevivimos a la guerra, dijiste que me llevarías a conocer el mundo.

—Y lo haré, eres mía, me perteneces en cuerpo y alma, literalmente, me casare contigo y me darás hijos de los cuales sentirme orgulloso, serás mi reina, mi diosa, mi mujer.

Se abrazaron fundiendo sus cuerpos una vez más, dejando pasar un rato antes de regresar a su realidad como sargento y subordinado, hasta que la guerra terminara, se pertenecían, y eso no podría ser roto ni por la voluntad de los dioses.


	5. Chapter 5

**H**ola gente hermosa de FanFiction, pues aquí de nuevo con un capitulo de estos drabbles Rivamika, aun que creo que esto ya va más par un trio LOL pero las palabras solo llegan solas y yo escribo, en fin, espero que el capitulo de hoy les agrade.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen

Recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu opinión, ya que escribo por y para ti

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

_La mente del sujeto luchara desesperadamente por crear recuerdos donde no los hay._

_Rosalind Lutece – Bioshock_

* * *

El mundo es gris, las personas son grises y mienten, mienten todo el tiempo, pero sus cuerpos las traicionan, lo sabía porque a pesar de la indiferencia de Mikasa en esa impasible cara de muñeca, su cuerpo era el que delataba cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Los días de entrenamiento con el sargento eran extenuantes, demasiado intensos para su frágil cuerpo, porque ella NO era Mikasa, aun que Rivaille la "halagara" diciéndole que su resistencia debía ser un ejemplo para toda la bola de niñas lloronas que ahora poseía como escuadrón. Mientras que para Braus aquello era como visitar la boca de un titan, para Ackerman eso era la guerra declarada, porque cuando ella mostraba su destreza, sus ganas de decirle a Rivaille que ella era merecedora de él, Sasha terminaba haciendo algo estupido, que se valía de la atención del Sargento. _Como esa vez…_

Durante la segunda semana de entrenamiento, Rivaille debía encontrar una manera eficaz de subir el rendimiento de Braus, su resistencia lo sorprendía, su habilidad con las dianas pero sobre todo la agilidad que mostraba, era rápida y certera, con el entrenamiento adecuado, podía formar una maquina bien aceitada de matar titanes.

—¡Braus más fuerza! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más precisión! ¡Parece que estoy entrenando a un lerdo!

Los gritos de Rivaille durante el entrenamiento distaban demasiado de su carácter hermético siempre presente en horas lejanas de los entrenamientos, sus músculos no daban para más y lo peor, es que ahora venía la sesión de sparring, y su pesadilla fue concedida cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Mikasa, ella que siempre debía hacer pareja con un hombre, ahora tenía que explotar a Braus. La _"sana competencia_" dio inicio, la pobre mujer apenas podía dar tregua mientras Rivaille le decía sus puntos débiles, mejoraba su postura y le indicaba que hacer, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el cuerpo ya no quería responderle. Mikasa por su parte se mantenía estoica, concentrada en sus ataques bruscos y rudos, esa era la milicia, no una reunión de señoritas, y entonces paso, Sasha cayo por una patada recibida en la parte interna de las rodillas, y Rivaille las detuvo, Mikasa enarco una ceja intrigada ¿Qué carajo había hecho?, se admiro cuando Sasha se levanto con dificultad y el sargento se coloco detrás de ella a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. El armaggeddon, él le acomodaba la postura indicándole como pararse y que presión ejercer en las piernas, la bilis le subió por los labios y un sabor acervo la lleno totalmente en la garganta.

—Gracias sargento… —mascullo Sasha apenas de manera audible

Una vez más los golpes comenzaron, pero en esta ocasión Mikasa impactaba con más brutalidad, no se detenía y Rivaille se preocupo por esas reacciones tan extrañas en Ackerman, sobre todo cuando esta asesto un duro golpe en la boca del estomago de Braus y no conforme se le abalanzo encima en el suelo, Sasha no sabía que hacer para calmar la furia repentina de Mikasa que solo tenía deseos de desfigurarle el rostro, sin notar que Braus había caído pesadamente sobre una afilada roca provocándose una horrorosa herida en el hombro izquierdo, cuando Rivaille noto la sangre empapando la camiseta de Sasha inmediatamente intervino separándolas con ayuda de Jean. Sin pedir permiso alguno Rivaille retiro la tela para encontrarse con la profunda abertura que mostraba la parte interna de la carne de Braus.

—¡En qué mierda estabas pensando Ackerman! —el grito fue espeluznante —¡Arlert llama a Hanji, dile que la veo en mi oficina, muévete! —y su mirada se ablando, una puñalada directa en el pecho de Mikasa cuando el sargento tomo entre brazos a Sasha —Braus, dime cuanto te duele

—Estoy bien capitán —respiraba entrecortado y su mueca decía todo lo opuesto —Solo… tengo que descansar, Mikasa lo siento —sus palabras eran tan sinceras que Mikasa sintió ganas de vomitar en ese momento

—Vamos adentro Braus, hay que revisar esa puñetera herida, y tú Ackerman te quiero en mi oficina en media hora… ¿Quién mierda les dijo que detuvieran el entrenamiento pedazos de imbeciles, a trabajar!

Mikasa se paro frente a la puerta, se hizo un ovillo en el estomago mientras esperaba a ser reprendida por su actitud tan fuera de lugar durante el entrenamiento. _Idiota _se maldijo una y otra vez, si su venganza contra Rivaille estaba comenzando a cuajar, con su descontrol, seguramente sería enviada a kilómetros de él, y en su desquite, Eren terminaría pagando por sus errores, el nudo de su garganta se acrecentó cuando el chillido de las bisagras le indico que era su turno para entrar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel, sus articulaciones se pusieron rígidas inmediatamente mientras su sosiego se hacía más palpitante.

Temerle al sargento Rivaille era algo que no debía explicarse, porque una sola mirada de sus ojos gatunos, bastaba para subyuga a cualquiera, porque incluso, la Titan femenino, había oscilado cuando se encontró con la furia belicosa del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Mikasa aun podía ver la destreza con la que Rivaille la había tumbado al piso, sometiéndola, y se pregunto si Annie le temió, ¿Cuánto había sido el terror causado? Seguramente la rubia habría vomitado todo el día después de ese terrible encuentro con Rivaille. Y si alguien tan ególatra como ella podía temer de ese hombrecito, entonces qué era lo que se podía esperar de Mikasa.

—No te quedes ahí parada y entra —un espasmo en su vientre y su cuerpo camino solo

Se miraron a los ojos, el metálico acero de Mikasa contra el álgido olivo de Rivaille, nunca le mostraría miedo, y jamás temblaría frente a él, porque ella era mejor que nadie, ella valía por cien soldados, y ella era la protectora de Eren. Guardaron un silencio largo, e intimidante, pero ninguno iba a ceder, Ackerman comenzó el desafío con su mirada altanera, tan soberbia y pedante, ¿Cuánto odiaba esa maldita pretensión? Rivaille negó decepcionado, y ella se sintió airada, cuando el sargento le despego la mirada.

—_Me decepcionas_

Y todo su teatro se desvaneció en el aire, su rostro fue un poema, lo irises grises se contrajeron mientras su pecho convulsionaba con un dolor nunca experimentado, aquellas palabras le calaron en lo más hondo provocando que necios cristales líquidos quisieran salir de sus orbes, pero se lo trago, se trago la sensación de aflicción mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando los puños hasta dejar pálidos sus nudillos. Entre abrió la boca para poder decir algo que simplemente murió en su garganta, no tenía ni siquiera el valor para justificarse, primero por orgullo, ese insano y ridículo orgullo adolescente, y segundo, porque perfectamente tuvo conocimiento de que Rivaille se reiría en su cara como la más grande de las idiotas.

—¿Estas satisfecha? —su rostro escrupuloso, su voz impasible y la mirada desencantada —¿Ya has llenado tu ego Ackerman? ¿O esperas a que aplauda el hecho de ser la mejor por sobre todo soldado que se encuentra aquí?, te recuerdo que sigues ordenes, si quiero que te arrastres por el piso lleno de mierda te arrastras por el puto piso, y si quiero que mates a Jaeger lo matas porque para eso vives, no eres más que un medio para alcanzar un fin —Mikasa no dijo nada, su mirada imperturbable fastidiaba demasiado a Rivaille, tanto que sus palabras dejaban de ser medidas y comenzaron a ser hirientes —Ahora vas a ir y le explicaras a Jaeger por qué razón es que Braus se encuentra fuera de servicio, por tu maldita imprudencia, estas enferma y me das asco Ackerman

Y fue suficiente, ella habría soportado todo, incluso el flagelo físico, pero la rudeza con la que el sargento la trato, había colmado ese vaso lleno de emociones que le provocaba, y antes de espetar algo, como si hubiera sido llamado a la sala de torturas, Eren entro echo una furia, sus esmeraldas irradiaban un rencor que solo se comparaba con su deseo de exterminar a todos los titanes, debía estar demasiado molesto, como para irrumpir de manera inesperada y sin permiso a la oficina del Sargento. Rivaille por su parte dio un largo suspiro, pues se avecinaba la tormenta, una larga y bastante cargada de sentimientos y hormonas adolescentes.

—¿Quién lastimo a Sasha de esa manera? —exigió como un padre que deseaba saber a qué tipo debía arrancarle la lengua

—Ackerman… creo que tienes que hablar con Jaeger, pero fuera de mi oficina, no quiero puteríos a estas horas, suficiente tengo ya con Braus —suspiro indicándoles salir

—Lo siento Eren —un hilo de voz escapo repentinamente —Te juro que lo siento —y el mundo se le vino encima

—Mikasa —un susurro helado, tan helado que se abrazaba a su carne para despegarla del músculo —Tú…

Y ahí se encontraba toda su explicación en una simple disculpa vaga y sin sentido al menos para Jaeger que se contuvo, porque ella era su hermana, la boca se le seco y un fuerte retortijón lo hizo retroceder de ese ser irreconocible que se postraba "_indefenso_" ante él, Mikasa era salvaje y bruta cuando se lo proponía, pero jamás en toda su vida, Eren pensó siquiera que ella fuera capaz de lastimar a alguien, de herirlo injustificadamente, pero erró, Ackerman le estaba mostrando su lado más oscuro, esa parte tan cruda que todo ser humano posee. Se admiro cuando ella trato de buscar refugio en sus brazos como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez Mikasa no encontró los brazos de Eren, esta vez solo se topo con el crudo rechazo de lo que ella casi consideraba su motor de vida.

—Eren… —mascullo con debilidad e impotencia, sin darle crédito a la mirada severa que Jaeger tenía afilando desde hace tiempo atrás

—Sasha jamás te ha hecho daño, no que yo recuerde, ella siempre ha sido una buena camarada, y tú en tus arranques la heriste Mikasa ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?,_ eso era lo que Ackerman quería saber _El hombre es enemigo del hombre, _las diapositivas de ella golpeando sin tacto alguno a Braus la atormentaron mientras se quebraba, porque Mikasa Ackerman era como el hierro, se tronchaba antes que subyugarse. Cayo de rodillas al suelo de fría madera que rechino por el golpe, los ríos de sal salieron de sus ojos, aun que luchaba con fiereza para impedirlo, pero ya era inevitable, debía dejarlo salir, todo lo contenido por el tiempo, como una herida infectada que necesitaba ser abierta para liberar el liquido purulento que intoxicaba el tejido vivo, porque Mikasa se estaba pudriendo por dentro.

—Jaeger —Rivaille observo a Eren con esa frialdad inmutable y aterradora —Sal de mi oficina, ve a ver en que distraerte, o mejor aun, ve con la cuatro ojos y pregunta por Braus, luego me traes el informe

Eren asintió mientras daba una ultima mirada de soslayo a Mikasa, no hubo consuelo, ni siquiera una palmada, únicamente la expresión helada y lacerarte cargada con el mensaje de decepción, más claro no podía ser. Ackerman se levanto y quiso correr, huir lejos refugiándose en su siempre amiga soledad, pero eso no pasaría porque la puerta que le daba acceso a su salida fácil, era cerrada de tajo por la áspera mano del sargento, y el sentido de supervivencia de la chiquilla le gritaba que huyera, que corriera lejos con todo lo que su cuerpo pudiera darle.

—Me tengo que ir —más que una solicitud era una suplica con ese trémulo hilo de voz debil y cansado

—Iras a pedirle disculpas a Braus, no me importan los problemas que tengas con ella, ni siquiera si como siempre Jaeger esta involucrado

La piel le ardió en ese momento, su pálido rostro se hizo dueño de un color cereza que le quemaba de una manera intoxicante, las distancias se acortaron haciendo sentir la tibieza de sus cuerpos, estaban vivos, aun que por dentro no fueran más que retazos de una vida llena de sinsabores, Mikasa trago grueso manteniendo su cordura, evitando girar sobre su eje con violencia y darle un golpe seco agregado a la intensidad de un beso, marcarle los labios con salvajes mordiscos y desgarrarle la espalda con las uñas, para decirle que era suyo, desde el momento en que había golpeado a Eren, Rivaille era suyo, y tarde o temprano se lo haría pagar, pero con Sasha en el camino, eso comenzaba a romper el lazo que ingenuamente Ackerman pensó que había formado.

Entrada la noche entre la penumbra una sombra se escabullía hasta donde reposaba Braus, había dormido todo el día debido a los analgésicos recetados por Hanji, su sueño era pacifico, tanto que le causaba envidia, sus pestañas largas y rizadas revoloteaban como mariposas en gentiles movimientos de paz, de cierta manera envidiaba a Sasha, ella no tenia pesadillas ni nada de que arrepentirse, era demasiado pura como para ser manchada por la desgracia, pero ya era tarde, la había tomado como su pupila, ella junto a Ackerman, serian el futuro de la humanidad a lado de Jaeger, ya estaba decidido y así debía ser. Sus manos pasaron por la frente de la muchacha en un acto desinteresado, mientras el gélido mirar de Rivaille contemplaba la armonía de sus facciones, su pequeña nariz respingada, los suaves labios y los pómulos altos y esculpidos con cuidado, Braus era una belleza de campo, una pequeña flor silvestre que crecía entre las demás, pero que a pesar de su sencillez, poseía una belleza que concordaba con la naturaleza.

No podía negarlo, Sasha Braus le gustaba, a pesar de ser una niña imprudente, porque él había sido claro con sus palabras, ella no era un prodigio como Mikasa, ni era especial como Eren, pero su nobleza, esa maldita nobleza era lo que lo dejaba aojado, pero… hay una gran diferencia entre amar y gustar, una que él conocía. Porque cuando Braus le traía la alegría que había perdido, Ackerman le encendía. Era un contraste de emociones, la gentileza desinteresada de Sasha con el brío salvaje de Ackerman.

_¿Cuándo fue que termino cayendo en las fauces de Mikasa?_ Esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba por las noches, tal vez cuando terminó salvándola de la mujer titan y la tomo como su alumna, o fue desde antes, cuando miro la furia contenida en sus ojos durante el juicio, pero ella lo impacto, fuera de todo lo que se podría pensar, Rivaille era un hombre apasionado en todo lo que hacía, desde ese extraño gusto por la limpieza, hasta la manera en que degustaba una taza de Te, cada día de su vida lo vivía como si este fuera el ultimo, y por esa razón es que se entregaba totalmente a formar un equipo para cuando él faltara. Pero a pesar de sus emociones directas hacia Mikasa, estas comenzaban a ser dudas, era impulsiva y ya había mostrado perder los estribos, su ciego amor por el muchacho titan era lo que más detestaba de su persona, ese cariño enfermizo que también lo afectaba, incluso físicamente.

—Sargento Rivaille —la vocecita debilitada de Sasha lo atrajo de inmediato —Tengo hambre…

No mostró sorpresa ni alguna otra emoción más que su siempre desairada mueca de aburrimiento —Son las dos de la mañana Braus, no me jodas —exhalo frustrado

—Pero tengo hambre —insistió la castaña pero no hubo nada más que silencio, uno largo e incomodo

—¿Y esperas que funcione como tu criado personal? —enarco una ceja cuestionándola con dureza

—Por favor

Se quedo helado ante la sonrisa amplia y vivaz de Sasha, la manera descarada de su manera de dirigirse a él en pro de un favor personal, la manera en que sus ojos ámbar brillaron como el oro mismo, y lo desarmo totalmente cuando alguien llego a su mente _Isabel _juro ver esa mata de cabello alborotado de color bermellón y las hermosas gemas de color esmeralda, la sonrisa felina y victoriosa ante un Rivaille al que no le quedaba más que salir a buscar una pieza de pan para ella, porque él haría todo por ella, incluso entregar su vida. Sus oídos retumbaron con las carcajadas de Farlan y sus ojos solo enfocaron la mirada suplicante de la muchacha sobre la cama, impulsándolo a encorvarse para abrazarla.

El aliento de Sasha escapo totalmente de su boca con un _oh _suave y calido, sus pulmones le ardieron mientras el corazón se le volcaba de manera intensa queriendo ser expulsado por su garganta, se sintió mareada, sin darle veracidad a las acciones de Rivaille, mientras la mantenía pegada a su pecho, la ofuscación era mayor al dolor provocado por los brazos de Rivaille enredados en su cuerpo. _No vuelvas a irte… _no quería soltarla, no iba a soltarla, un gemido suave de dolor lo hizo volver a su realidad, una bastante dolorosa, se miro haciéndole daño a Sasha con ese abrazo inoportuno y se separo de ella, pero antes de liberarse de la tortura de sus recuerdos, las manos de Braus lo sostuvieron del cuello de la camisa.

—Sargento Rivaille…

La voz suplicante de Braus se mezclaba con el aroma de su aliento, vainilla y manzanas. Pobre e ingenua Sasha, su mente había creado cientos de escenarios en los que el soldado la tomaba entre brazos para besarla con una intensidad nunca experimentada, haciéndola carecer de todo su sentido común, era una niña enamorada que estaba por ser destrozada ante la jugada de una confusión que jamás debió pasar, y aun así se aferro a la idea de no querer regresar a ese mundo tan cruento. Rivaille quiso hacer uso de su forma tan descortés de cortar el contacto, pero no podía, el aroma ferroso de la sangre seca en la venda que cruzaba el hombro de Braus, su aliento, su piel, su cabello que le caía por el rostro en finas cascadas chocolate, todo en un conjunto no era más que la imagen de sus más rebuscados deseos por sentirse amado, porque Ackerman jamás lo amaría, Ackerman nunca lo llamaría como la tersa voz de Sasha, Ackerman era una flor exótica inalcanzable para alguien como él, y Braus, era esa florecilla que aun en el terreno más hostil, se le ofrecía como sacrificio para amainar su pena.

Y sucumbió ante el deseo de volver a besar unos labios… se fundió con ella en un ósculo que le despertó los sentidos, el gemido de un placer apenas descubierto por la fémina, hizo que Rivaille ardiera como una fragua, mientras amasaba los labios plegándolos y mordiéndolos como un durazno tierno. En un movimiento no calculado ambos cayeron a la suave cama, una situación incomoda...

La gente miente todo el tiempo, sin embargo el cuerpo los delata, por momentos sus miradas se clavaron de una manera extraña, como si se conectaran entre si y supieran en ese instante lo que claramente deseaban, la aplastante presión que él ejercía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su cadete lo hizo respirar en forma pesada y pausada, levantándose y dejando su peso sobre sus codos para no seguir lastimándola, su pecho se inflaba por la respiración, la rodilla de Rivaille se encontraba entre las piernas de Sasha cubiertas por las sabanas y su bata, en ese momento un calor inesperado la golpeo.

Inconscientemente el sargento la miró de arriba abajo, y sus ojos se detenían en ciertos puntos, nuevamente encontrándose con esos benditos ojos tan sinceros, ¡maldita sea!, cómo es que alguien tan delicada podía jugar y ahogar a un hombre a su antojo, su cuello suplicaba por ser arrancado con sus dientes, dios esa sensual boca hambrienta que permanecía entreabierta; sin darse cuenta la frustración que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo lo nublaba de todo juicio del que pudiera gozar.

Quiso levantarse, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, pero los lánguidos brazos de la mujer lo detuvieron en el peor de los momentos, su rodilla chocaba contra la entrepierna de Sasha, causando en ella una electrizante sensación de placer mezclada con vergüenza. -_'Tienes lo que quieres y ahora te acobardas'_\- Fue el fugaz pensamiento que divago de forma cínica en su cabeza, aun sosteniendo a su hombre con ese delicado agarre.

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal, ellos no podían, no debían, pero el trato era que sería su pequeño y sucio secreto, los labios comenzaron a tener pequeños roces, el cuerpo de Rivaille cedía ante los encantos de Braus, sentía su calor, ese calor que emanaba un dulce aroma fresco y sagrado _-'Ya tienes lo que quieres, ¿feliz?'- _recriminaba él en su subconsciente, pero todo se fue al averno cuando la lengua de la dulce mujer lamia los labios de aquel hombre que terminaba por quebrarse.

Su sabor era nuevo, no esperaba que el sargento supiera tan... bien... hace unos momentos tenían un momento sacado de un cuento de princesas, y ahora sus instintos suplicaban por llenar una necesidad carnal. No podía continuar resistiéndose, ella ya había derribado todas sus barreras, ahora estaba dentro de su carne, tentándolo a continuar, solo le basto entreabrir sus labios para que entonces, ella introdujera aquel músculo húmedo en su boca, era veneno puro, un veneno por el que no temía morir. Los roces de su lengua parecían la furia de Poseidon chocando contra las rocas, robándole un trozo de su alma en cada movimiento, él solo terminaba por sumirse en un abismo frío, pidiendo clemencia.

Sus músculos se tensaban, odiándose a si mismo por no tener auto control, su lenguaje corporal se volvía cada vez más animal, hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, sus miradas mantenían una batalla por el control de esa situación, pero... El cuerpo de ella vibro en cuanto la lengua de Rivaille se deslizo por sobre el eje de su cuello, excitándose por el golpe de su respiración húmeda sobre el mismo, erizándole la piel desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca, el corazón estaba por salir de su caja torácica. Se asusto al sentir las manos del soldado que comenzaban a introducirse en la bata para acariciar sus muslos, el respingo entonces lo dijo todo… _¡Es solo una niña maldito pedófilo pervertido! _

—Tienes que descansar —hablo secamente incorporándose, ocultando su mirada bajo el cabello que le caía en su frente.

Sasha se quedo callada, no podía argumentar, lo había tenido todo y por su falta de temple lo echaba a perder, ¡felicidades, eres la mayor de las estupidas Braus!, aplausos amargos resonaban en su mente, mientras se levantaba sacando fuerzas de donde fuera para aparentar que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad su centro estaba tenso, debido a la pasión desmedida que se acumulaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta, en una rendija lo suficientemente ancha para admirar el espectáculo, algo se había quebrado de manera sorda, su cuerpo casi convulsiono cuando observo el cuerpo de Rivaille encima de Braus, exigiéndole ser suyo, y Sasha únicamente accedía de manera dócil, las pupilas de Mikasa se dilataron y soporto el intenso deseo por entrar de golpe y mandar todo al diablo, matarlos a ambos de ser posible, pero no tenia el valor y jamás lo tendría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y** nuevo capitulo, dios creo que soy muy desesperada a la hora de escribir y subir, pero bueno, quiero agradecer a los comentarios y doy el Aviso de que a partir de ahora contestare sus review. Lo acostumbro, pero no lo hice antes ya que tenia un poco de lío inspiracional (?) [Palabras inventadas everywhere] Así que la zona de respuesta al lector la encontraran al pie de pagina. Para los usser con cuenta, respondere a sus review via MP, así que revisen su bandeja de entrada, anden, anden.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen

Siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu opinión, me ayudas mucho como escritora.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

_Dormía y soñaba que la vida era bella; desperté y advertí que la vida era deber._

_Inmmanuel Kant_

* * *

Un medio para alcanzar un fin, si se lo había dicho una vez entrado en cólera y en su deseo de hacerla ver que a veces ese carácter podía llevarla a morir de forma patética, era duro con sus palabras y no se arrepentía, pero la manera soez en la que llegaba a comportarse para con ella, lo frustraba. Recordó la noche con Mikasa, que se desencadeno en el más exquisito de sus pasajes vividos, sintiéndose en Empíreo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Uno, dos, tres meses? La cuenta no importaba cuando estaba arriesgando la vida, el filo de la guadaña del jinete pálido le pisaba los talones, miraba la caída de sus compañeros, la desesperación y angustia, pero el no se podía permitir esos sentimientos, no mientras la guerra se liberaba cruenta y salvaje, como la antitesis del Apocalipsis, con cuatro jinetes montando sobre sus cabezas, el modo visceral en que los titanes excéntricos degustaban de ver a sus victimas morir entre los gruesos dedos y las afiladas fauces, el rencor generado hacia esa monstruosa especie que no era más que un derivado de ellos mismos, quizá la verdadera naturaleza humana, déspota y egoísta.

—¡Sargento sus ordenes! —las voces eran como meros ecos distantes en su cabeza mientras sus ojos buscaban la menuda figura adornada por un trozo de tela roja que se enredaba en su cuello —¡Sargento!

Vociferaban desde su nuca, el ardor de su costado derecho lo regreso a una realidad atroz, las vísceras de los titanes que había asesinado, deshaciéndose en el suelo dejando la horrorosa y repulsiva marca con los restos de los cadáveres de hombres y mujeres que habían ido a morir esa mañana bajo su mandato, la humareda y polvo de las casas que se desmoronaban a su alrededor mientras miraba la muralla Maria tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Entonces el alarido de barbarie de Jaeger cual personificación de Fobos, observo a la bestia arrasar con todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, y al fin diviso lo que tanto anhelaba, la miro seguirle sin reproche, le cuidaba las espaldas, aun que claramente él no lo necesitara, pero ahí estaba, danzando como Enio en el medio del campo de guerra, bañándose en sangre de titán y humano, las cuchillas con ese sonido particular de metal impactando de forma inmisericorde contra la carne al abrirse.

—Cuando Jaeger llegue al muro y lo cubra como lo hizo en Trost, lanza la bengala —demando con firmeza siempre imponente

—¡Señor, la comandante Hanji espera a sus ordenes! —interrumpió un nuevo soldado

—A mi señal detonen todo —índico mientras salía disparado gracias a su equipo de maniobras

La danza había comenzado, y como Aquiles proclamando Troya, Rivaille comenzó a limpiar sus terrenos de los intrusos, cerceno brazos, cabezas, piernas, todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, sus músculos eran contaminados por la adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo, y como todo héroe que se vuelve mártir, miro su objetivo, esa tarde iba a morir, lo supo en cuanto miro al Titan Simio, aquel que le arrebatara a Mike, aquel que orquestara el circulo de los violentos en la tierra. Diviso su gas, el suficiente para entablar cuentas, ya había aclarado estas con Kayne, ahora quedaba ese cerdo por el que tantas vidas fueran perdidas, porque tal vez aun le guardaba rencor a la titan hembra, y repudiara al colosal y acorazado, pero no había peor escoria merecedora del cocytos, que esa bestia peluda con sus aires de egocentrismo que irradiaba de sus desquiciados ojos.

La batalla fue abierta como la caja de Pandora, desatando los males en la tierra, el febril campo verde se pudría, la tierra comenzaba a morir y Rivaille solo pensaba en dos cosas, la primera no haber podido darle a Mikasa lo que merecía de verdad, y la segunda, él jamás podía haberle dado estabilidad, admitió en sus adentros que disfrutaba de sentirla suya, pero nada más allá de esa burbuja que se creaba cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se enredaban en las sabanas a oscuras, como el más celoso de sus secretos.

Se había mantenido cerca de Eren todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, estaba dispuesta a morir si él se lo pedía, y sin embargo la pena que se albergaba en su pecho se acrecentaba al no mirar rastro alguno de su sargento, la angustia en su garganta era ahogada con el aroma de la bufanda roja que colgaba como un símbolo de un celibato auto impuesto, porque su cuerpo era profanado por Rivaille, pero su alma seguía siendo de Eren, o al menos eso pensó. Cada cabalgar del caballo era una cuenta regresiva a su vida, las posibilidades de volver eran prácticamente nulas, la victoria o la extinción, Eren elegía lo primero y ella le seguiría con fe ciega. Cuando la masacre se desato, ya no se distinguía entre amigo o enemigo, ahora su deber era llevar a Eren hasta ese punto en el que todos debían quedar acorralados dentro de las murallas para cambiar el caprichoso pensar de las tres parcas, la balanza había sido equilibrada hasta ese extremo, la idea descabellada de Hanji y Pixis, luego de las intrigas políticas de las que tan poco comprendía, era un suicidio, pero uno en pos de la humanidad… por primera vez pensaba en la humanidad.

—Mikasa, te necesito a mi costado —le indico Hanji mientras avanzaban por el terreno

Sus ojos casi se desencajaron cuando luego de tantos años observo a la decadente Maria, el nudo en su estomago la quiso hacer vomitar, pero se mantuvo estoica, la debilidad no era un lujo que pudiera darse en ese momento. Giro su cabeza para sentirse segura al mirar a Eren, y se sorprendió al notar que más que calma, le causaba angustia, no por perderlo, no por verse en medio de un asolado campo de putrefacción y muerte, más bien porque era la primera vez que Rivaille no estaba con él. La determinación en los ojos de Jaeger lo decía todo, no la necesitaba, nunca la necesito, y ella solo se aferraba a esa idea por su temor a la soledad, confundiendo una necesidad como esa con un cariño fraterno.

Eren mordía su pulgar a la par que Mikasa organizaba los edificios en su cabeza para salir disparada con su equipo de maniobras y comenzar el verdadero espectáculo, dio una ultima mirada al cielo, las nubes grises y los alaridos que amenazaban con desatar su furia sobre la sedienta Gea, miro también la tierra, que era como observar de cerca el flegetonte donde los violentos eran consumidos por sangre hirviente, el contraste de ambos era el detonante de su deber como soldado. Cuando los primeros titanes y humanos cayeron a sus pies, se percato de la bestia de intensos ojos negros que avanzaba parsimoniosa, con una arrogancia que le gritaba que no era más que un simple mortal dispuesto a los designios divinos, porque ese titan tan peculiar, se creía un dios caminando entre los mortales, tan inalcanzable y tan magnánimo.

Frunció el entrecejo con rabia, y lo siguiente en su panorama, era la capa verde con las alas de la libertad revoloteando como un águila rapaz en busca de cazar una serpiente, su corazón se detuvo por milésimas de segundo al percatarse de quien se trataba, ¿cómo no reconocerlo? Sus pulmones se constriñeron y la espalda le ardió, juro sentir el pinchazo de cada estrella tatuada al verlo tan lleno de rabia para acabar con la bizarra criatura que en cada corte se enfurecía.

—_Ve con él —_una voz interna sonó suplicante dentro de su cabeza que era una sopa de incertidumbre —_Ve con él —_insistió

Busco los ojos verdes de Eren en ese enorme titán que lo resguardaba, el destello de sus ojos tan sinceros fueron el epíteto de su destino, mientras Jean la relevaba, y Sasha le animaba con una sonrisa, el pasado tormentoso no importaba cuando la vida de Rivaille estaba en juego, y entonces Braus había comprendido que nunca hubo batalla alguna que librar con Mikasa por el afecto de Rivaille, cuando él ya había tomado la decisión.

Avanzo con la rapidez a la que sus posibilidades le permitían llegar, aun batallando contra las bestias para alcanzar su apología de dejar a Eren en manos de otros que no fueran ellas, pero si Rivaille había podido deslindarse de Eren, entonces ella también conseguiría esa proeza, sintiéndose capaz de tomar decisiones bajo su juicio.

—Le dije a Hanji que no te dejara venir aquí, mierda ¿por qué eres tan necia mujer?

La irreverente bienvenida casi la hace sonreír de no ser porque el enemigo los estaba subyugando a una pelea en la que un mal calculo les costaría la vida, porque Mikasa no se iría de ese lugar sin él. _Vamos a morir _tan hermoso como trágico, porque toda su vida había sido una comedia trágica en la que la protagonista era ese personaje que por fuera sacaba el cobre pero por dentro suplicaba misericordia a un dios que nunca la escucharía. Y no había nada más hermoso que morir entre los brazos del único ser que le enseño que el paraíso no se encontraba entre las extensas nubes de un cielo celeste, si no en los bajos placeres considerados una condena dentro de un huracán de un viento que los despedazaría por la eternidad. Porque su paraíso se encontraba con Rivaille.

Exhausto se mantuvo en pie de guerra, aferrando las cuchillas entre sus manos que comenzaban a tener ampollas, la sangre escurría en finos hilos calidos que luego se secaban, y en ese instante no importo la suciedad, porque era un circo romano entre él y el titan simio, la sátira de los ojos negros, la gruesa y desagradable carcajada lo enfurecían, alimentando más su sed de hacerlo pedazos hasta no dejar nada. Las enormes manos que trataban de tomarlo como un insecto para estrujarlo y así deleitarse con el sonido de los huesos quebrándose, era inconcebible para Rivaille, por primera vez en su vida, quiso aferrarse a la idea de que él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, por más que repudiara el titulo forjado en hipocresía y templado en sangre.

—¡Ya muérete hijo de puta!

Fue un clamor lleno de impotencia y rabia. Se percato de un atisbo de sorpresa e ira en la cruda mirada del titan, pero no se amedrento, se irguió como solo él sabía hacerlo, mostrando a la humanidad, que no caería ante la escoria, mientras en sus sentidos todo era como una cámara lenta, todo estaba pasando demasiado lento para él, sus movimientos, los movimientos del titan, el sonido de las explosiones y los equipos, las cuchillas, los alaridos de Jaeger en la lejanía, todo era lento y tortuoso, castigo divino quizás.

Esquivo casi de manera milagrosa el severo impacto que lo habría matado, un lapso más de vida, una carga más en sus hombros al mirar los cadáveres sobre las ensangrentadas calles, se percato de que los titanes pasaban de largo comenzando a ir con Eren, como una estampida de animales salvajes que eran perseguidos por la muerte ante una manada de cazadores, fijo sus orbes en su rival, lo miro perturbado, fuera de si como si quisiera ir con sus iguales, al final de cuentas, tampoco era tan inteligente, aun guardaba un ápice de reflejo cavernario.

—¡Rivaille sal de ahí!

Esa voz, esa bendita voz, la busco con desespero, encontrando entonces los irises plateados, parada sobre un techo con la ropa sucia, el cabello desaliñado, sangre en su camisa blanca, y se abstuvo de pensar lo peor. Antes de avanzar a ella el escozor de la herida lo detuvo, al final de cuentas el titan simio si había provocado más daño en la ya doliente excoriación, contuvo una bocanada de aire, apenas se mantuvo en pie cuando la sombra de una gigantesca mano acaparo toda su vista. Era el final, la obra estaba por cerrar el telón con el protagonista cayendo en desgracia, era extraño, pues no recordó nada de su vida como se rumoraba pasaba con los agónicos, salvo la mirada de horror de Mikasa a la que vio moverse, mientras trastabillaba con los escombros, el inconfundible sonido del gas saliendo disparado, y una bengala amarilla que desprendía su humo al cielo como una plegaría.

_«Por mi se va a la ciudad doliente, por mi se va al eterno dolor, por mí se va con la perdida gente. La justicia movió a mi alto hacedor, hízome la divina potestad, la suma sabiduría y el primer amor. Antes de mi ninguna cosa fue creada, sólo las eternas, y eternamente yo duro: ¡Abandonad toda esperanza aquellos que entréis aquí!»_

La oscuridad impero antes que nada, mientras se sentía abrazado con recelo por un liquido, estaba desnudo mientras el eco de las gotas cayendo era lo único que lograba escuchar, frío, demasiado frío, el agudo dolor en su pecho apareció como un recordatorio de su deuda no saldada, quiso llorar pero no pudo, voces en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar, distantes, muy distantes, lo llamaban, aclamaban su nombre con vehemencia, haciéndose más cercanas, más dolorosas. Observo una cegadora luz que lo abrazo con trémulo calor, mientras sentía las gotas del cielo caer en su rostro… no eran gotas de lluvia, eran lagrimas, que delineaban sus mejillas hasta los labios, el salado se mezclaba con el ferroso de la sangre que había brotado de un labio roto.

—¡Esta vivo! —gritó —¡Comandante Hanji esta vivo!

Sus ojos olivo chocaron con los grises de Mikasa, se observaron conmocionados, la mezcla de emociones les impidió hablar, aun que no lo necesitaban, la mirada piadosa de Ackerman lo conmovió, estiro su brazo para acariciarla con el dorso de su mano, se observo manchada con sangre pero no importo, el tacto fue tibio, reconfortante, el dolor emocional desaparecía cuando ella correspondió sosteniéndola y depositando un beso en ella, únicamente para sentirlo real.

—Me duele todo el jodido cuerpo —un comentario suelto

—Lo sé —una respuesta calida —Eres un idiota —y las palabras fueron más que dolorosas verdades, una revelación que él esperaba de sus labios

—¿Perdimos? —interrogo cambiando el tema por temor, nuevamente…

—Solo duerme

Mikasa acaricio el cabello de Rivaille como una madre a su pequeño luego de una pesadilla, y él se entrego al mundo de Morfeo, llevándose en la memoria ese rostro acongojado ante el terror de perderlo. Cuido de su sueño, de su respiración entre tremolantes besos que depositaba en todo el varonil rostro, quería saberlo tan suyo como los árboles enraizados a la tierra, por primera vez dejo que su impasible rostro se llenara de una expresión de jubilo al verlo respirar, como una chiquilla sonreía cuando sus parpados se removían en el esfuerzo de aferrarse a la vida, y lo volvio a besar, arrebataba silenciosos toques de sus labios con la calida piel de Rivaille.

Sasha miro todo desde su caballo, la melancolía de sus facciones lo decía todo, porque ella también podía morir en pos de un amor tan intenso como el que el sargento le ofrecía a Ackerman, y entonces su único ojo sano buscaba a Kirschtein que cabalgaba frente a ella. La resolución de sus vidas llegaba a ese punto en que los tres tomaban caminos diferentes, Braus entendía que era admiración, fe, confianza y cariño fraterno, mezclados con la emoción del momento, porque alguien como ella no podría soportar la tempestad que emanaba por los poros del sargento, era demasiado frágil, demasiado humana para un ente como él.

Cuando las murallas se vistieron de gala ante la victoria de la humanidad, también se vistieron de luto, las perdidas habían sido incalculables, habían estado al borde de la extinción, y sin embargo, en la recóndita soledad de un cuarto de hospital, Mikasa cantaba una canción de cuna, mientras envolvía a Rivaille en su regazo, el sol se filtraba por las ventanas de vaporosas cortinas que danzaban al ritmo de la tranquilidad al fin alcanzada. La bufanda roja que adornaba su cuello yacía a un costado depositada en una silla, se sintió expuesta, pero los protectores brazos de Rivaille le regresaron la seguridad perdida. Buscaron sus miradas para decirlo todo.

Errores, todos cometemos errores, y la pareja no estaba absorta de ellos, entrelazaron sus dedos en un símbolo de unión, acercaron sus labios mientras las palabras susurradas eran arrastradas por el viento que soplaba con suavidad meciendo el cabello de Mikasa.

—_Tu libro esta escrito con el mío, en el sangriento libro del destino_

Susurro parsimonioso. Evoco con ímpetu su nombre, beso sus labios como si bebiera de ellos el elixir de la vida, escribió sobre su piel invisibles poesías que la veneraban como su único dios, un dios que no era arrogante, caprichoso ni vanagloriado, un dios que lo desarmaba con una sola de esas serenas miradas enigmáticas del color de la luna, adentrándose en ese místico abismo que lo fascinaba, llenándolo de vida.

—Rivaille —dijo contra los labios de una manera que lo hizo estremecer —Te amo

Las palabras eran como las llaves que abrían el secreto del universo, sintió alas en su espalda capaces de desplegarse para emprender un vuelo a las lejanas tierras desconocidas, porque solo con ella le bastaba, porque necesitaba de ella el amor, como beber del agua. No importo la herida bajo los vendajes, ni el dolor de los músculos, la recostó a su lado acariciándola, llenándose de su presencia, su devoción estaba en su auge.

—Te amo Ackerman

Mikasa se estremeció temerosa de que las palabras fueran fantasmas en su cabeza, perdida en el disturbio de sus emociones acaparo la mirada olivo, estoica, serena, tan verosímil como solo él podía ofrecerlo, evoco su voz una y otra vez hasta creer que ese hombre era su todo, hasta encontrarse con ese hilo rojo del destino que la unía a su ser. Se pertenecían y así sería hasta que la guadaña de la muerte reclamara a uno de los dos. Pero tendría que esperar, porque ambos eran unos guerreros capaces de desafiar al hades por un respiro más de vida, porque aun había que cumplir un deber con la humanidad.

_«Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descansara mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios»_

* * *

**Respuestas al lector:**

* * *

**Sara Redfield: **Me gusta el drama, que te puedo decir, la verdad es que soy de esas personas que le gusta expandirse más allá de un bucle entre los personajes, no sé si sea por mi fascinación por las relaciones humanas, o porque me agrada darle a mis lectores diferentes sentimientos, desde frustración, tristeza, alegría e incluso odio a "x" o "y" personaje, porque de eso se trata el arte de la escritura, evocar emociones sean cuales sean en el lector, Sasha no será personaje recurrente, aquí es donde confieso el secreto. Braus e_s el personaje que hace que el par protagónico, experimente y se de cuenta de lo que realmente quieren_, Rivaille es un personaje con matices grises, aparentemente es complicado, pero la realidad es que como él, mucho usamos esas mascaras, que caen con facilidad ante personajes como Sasha, reitero, las relaciones humanas se experimentan, en mi gusto personal como _"escritora"_ quiero que los personajes interactúen con otros, que experimenten para que verdaderamente sepan lo que realmente desean de sus vidas. En este caso que Rivaille sepa diferenciar el amar del gustar. La vida es como un ensayo y error, así de simple, aun que a veces estos errores nos traigan consecuencias catastróficas (como el capitulo 5) para que luego nos den la lección del día. M**uchísimas gracias por tu review cariño, te envío un abrazo enorme.**

**Chunchun: **Como le dije a Sara, me gusta experimentar con las relaciones entre otros personajes fuera del circulo principal, explorar la razón por la que estos se mezclan, creo que en toda relación personal debe haber experimentación, en este caso asegurar lo que Rivaille siente respecto a Mikasa, la incursión de Sasha como la discordia es lo que hará ver a los personajes si vale realmente la pena estar juntos, o en definitiva solo funcionan no más que como entes de naturaleza sexual. Si, a mi también me dolió escribirlo, pero es parte de escribir y leer, no cegarnos a que todo es color rosa y que siempre habrá inconvenientes. **Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en esta aventura que es escribir, te envío un abrazo.**

**KumiIchi-San: **Cuando expongo que se de una opinión estoy abierta a las criticas, pero ojo cariño, siempre que estas sean de manera constructiva y respecto a mi modo de narrar historias, me gusta cuando alguien corrige mi gramática y narrativa, incluso cuando alguien me dice que "x" personaje no es de su agrado y me expone sus razones, es muy nutritivo para mi leer esos comentarios porque me incentiva a hacer que se odie más al personaje o que se le quiera. Sin embargo lamento discrepar en tu opinión, el modo irreverente en el que me expones que no te gusto simple y llanamente porque no, no me parece algo muy verosímil, cuando el público expone sus ideas de manera bien estructurada es algo en lo que guardo silencio y respeto, como dije escribo para entretener, pero una cosa es entretener y otra muy distante es amarrarme estrictamente a los gustos del Fandom. Como dije más arriba, el experimentar desagrado, alegría, frustración, cuando se lee y se escribe, es una sensación única, te puedo contar que en mi experiencia personal ha habido libros en los que he odiado personajes, cito a Cercei Lannister, me es un personaje muy cruento y vil, de una moral que va por los suelos, pero a su vez es un personaje increíble, he pasado tragos muy amargos pero que guardo muy cariñosamente en mi, porque R. R Martin me causo eso con un personaje, como ves, ya he expuesto de manera coherente mis razones del por qué. Eres libre de decir que es algo vomitivo, o incluso que es una mierda, nunca me tomo las ofensas de Internet como algo personal, cuando estas no nutren. **Gracias por tu Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**H**ola a todo el mundo, y he aquí nuevo capitulo ¿Pensaron que el anterior era el final? Pues nah, la verdad es que aun tengo tres capítulos más para esta historia, así que nada de irse, aun los voy a retener aquí.

**E**ste capitulo tiene algo bastante particular y especial, además de estar dedicado a alguien en particular, a ti que lees todo lo que escribo aun que no tengas idea de que se trata, y que siempre me dices lo que te gusta y no, a ti que me has visto crecer, esto va en tu nombre. Gracias por todo padre. Sip este episodio va dedicado a papá, y también ¿por qué no? a todos los padres.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen

Disfruta la lectura y sabes que eres bienvenido a dejar tus comentarios en un calido review

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**Dejarte Ir**

* * *

Se miro al espejo por tercera vez, su figura parecía casi etérea, envuelta en las finas telas que se ceñían a su cuerpo, un calido abrazo, pensó en el pasado, en su presente e intuía el futuro adverso que se encontraba a escasas horas. Las manos le temblaron producto de la ansiedad, cubrió el espejo con una delgada capa de su aliento tibio. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de las cavilaciones que la mantenían nerviosa, observo desde el espejo a la persona que se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, el silencio aguardo por largos minutos, una sonrisa, miradas que se conectaban desde el reflejo de la lámina. No había nada más, no existía nada más, y entonces giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él.

Identifico la mirada serena, pero afilada, llena de la experiencia y sabiduría que los años agregados a las vivencias le otorgaron, se sentía afortunada de tenerlo allí, en el momento más importante de su vida, -según los estándares de la sociedad- mientras el gesto austero de él la inquieto, pasos paulatinos, con el sonido de la tela arrastrándose sobre el pulido piso de madera, tacones que sonaban firmes, era real.

—¿Lista? —la voz grave de el hombre, sonó como un eco en su cabeza

—Supongo que si —trago saliva en un gesto nervioso casi suplicante

—Si no quieres hacerlo no estas obligada —un visaje de sensatez siempre presente, siempre sincera

—Lo deseo

Le ofreció el brazo, y entonces se percato de la incomoda diferencia de estaturas, casi deja escapar una risa que inmediatamente se ahogo en su garganta cuando diviso la mirada de advertencia, busco otro punto de interés en el rostro y presiono con más fuerza el brazo protector, cada vez faltaba menos distancia entre el pasado y el futuro, aguardo en la puerta de cedro sellada, que la conduciría a las concurridas calles, donde sabía que la esperaba el carro que la llevaría hasta "ese" lugar. Se detuvo en seco buscando con temor la mirada olivo.

Cuando la miro así, vestida como el ángel más delicado bajado en la tierra, no evito ofuscarse, nunca pensó verse en esa situación, en toda su vida que siempre estuvo llena de dolor, muerte, angustia y un sin fin de sinsabores que lo atormentaban, cayo en cuenta de que ya no era una mocosa fastidiosa que le daba dolores de cabeza, ni a la que debía vigilar por miedo a perderla, un dejo de rencor le abatió el pecho, a pesar de la mirada que quería ser dura y seca, noto el miedo a la adversidad, sosteniéndola del brazo para darle seguridad en el camino, acompañándola en ese vía crucis en dirección a la incertidumbre. La difusión de los pasos en los largos pasillos que tantas veces los vieron correr, guardaron los secretos de su mente. No negaba que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto un viejo sentimentalista, patético y llorón que se negaba a dejarla ir, a tener sus propias alas.

La frontera disfrazada de una puerta alta de roble los detuvo, sus corazones palpitaron desembocados en ese instante, y el agarre se volvió más firme, nuevamente trataron de rastrearse las miradas para darse la seguridad que necesitaban y antes de espetar algo, Rivaille se detuvo en la mirada gris queriéndose quebrar en llanto, allí estaba, dejándola partir a un viaje que no tenía cupo para él, la frustración se acrecentó cuando el delgado sollozo advirtió por volverse un irreparable llanto.

—Basta, vas a correrte esa cosa que llaman maquillaje —alguien debía ser fuerte en esa situación

—… —silencio solo silencio mientras contenía ese insoportable nudo en su garganta y el ovillo de su estomago

Le enjugo las lágrimas con los ásperos pulgares, obligándola a enfrentarlo con esos ojos tan endemoniadamente encantadores, nunca fue un hombre de emociones que pudieran mostrarse en su siempre inexorable rostro, pero ese día, solo por ese día, se tomo la desfachatez de enternecer la dura mirada, y curvar sus labios en un vestigio de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Al final del camino el siempre estaría ahí, siempre lo estuvo y en ese momento no la abandonaría a su suerte, pobre de él si se atrevía, aun que la situación era de cierto modo dolorosa, se mordió el labio entintado de carmín, respiro pausado y tenue, buscando una manera de calmarse por tantas emociones encontradas.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí —fue lo único que articulo antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a la calle

—Gracias —dejo el susurro atrapado en las gruesas paredes

El sonido del carro que cruzaba las empedradas calles era el único sonido, miradas discretas que de vez en cuanto escapaban.

—Sabes… —rompió el silencio —Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que siempre serias mi pequeña mocosa —una sonrisa amarga —Nunca me case con tu madre, peso eso no significa que no exista un lazo que nos una… es difícil ver que mi mocosa ya no estará más fastidiándome en la oficina

El ambiente callado la dejo indefensa, jugaba con sus dedos observando la suave tela blanca, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara, no cuando recordó todo en cuestión de segundos que se desvanecieron en el camino, hasta que el coche al fin se detuvo, era el momento. Rivaille bajo de la carroza dejando su estela de aroma, lavanda y cedro, nuevamente ofreció su brazo protector mientras que ella se angustio, ya no había vuelta atrás, la ansiedad la estremecio pero no estaba para amedrentarse en ese momento.

_Todas las mañanas eran casi iguales, dos pares de piecitos corrían de un extremo a otro dentro de todo el complejo de la legión, pequeñas risitas inocentes y pausadas podía escucharse en los rincones que provocaban eco, su plan esta vez era infalible, si, se vengarían ambos por lo de la tarde anterior, se asomaron al cuarto de su padre, que aparentemente aun dormía, una delgada voz mascullo para asegurarse de que su victima estuviera dormida._

—_¿Papá, estas despierto? —pregunto en la forma más inocente e inusitada que se espera de un pequeño de cinco años._

—_Claro que esta durmiendo tonto —dijo entre susurros severos su hermana mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza._

—_Ou, Farlan, ¿siempre tienes que ser así de bruto? —se quejo la niña_

—_Claro, cuando tú dejes de ser una tonta —le contesto de manera tajante._

_El mayor era un niño, sus ojos eran como plata liquida, brillantes y demasiado vivos, aun que el gesto era duro y astuto, siempre adornado por una sonrisa socarrona, su cabello negro era corto cayéndole en la frente con algunos mechones desordenados, la pequeña poseía el mismo color de ojos y cabello, sin embargo su expresión era serena y somnolienta, con la melena larga y lacia que caía hasta su estomago._

_Ambos escucharon el sonido del cuerpo de su padre moviéndose en el colchón de la cama, causando que el corazón casi se les detuviera en aquel instante y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se dieron a la tarea de huir despavoridos, uno corría detrás del otro como si escaparan de la escena de un terrible crimen, sin embargo antes de asegurar su victoria se toparon con un cuerpo mucho mayor que el de ellos, cayendo de sentón y causando las quejas._

—_Por Sina —se quejo uno de ellos —Eres un bruto Farlan_

—_¡¿Qué?! Yo no hice nada no me culpes._

_Los dos levantaron sus rostros para observar lo que los había detenido de esa manera tan abrupta, y se quedaron congelados, por instinto Uriel que era la menor de los niños, trato de esconder su pequeño cuerpo detrás de Farlan, el mayor, observando a la figura de autoridad que los detuvo, a pesar de ser una delgada figura, imponía lo suficiente para saber que estaban en problemas, el par de pequeños pilluelos gastaban el día entre bromas y juegos infantiles, sus pequeños pulmones casi se quedaron sin oxigeno mientras buscaban el rincón más seguro para huir, pero era tarde, ambos eran tomados entre los brazos de la persona que los había descubierto, parecían pequeños costales sobre los hombros de la entidad que en silencio los conducía hasta la sala principal._

—_A ver —dijo la voz inmediatamente reconocida de los dos pequeños que suspiraban resignados —Farlan, Uriel, ¿qué planearon esta vez? —comenzó a interrogar una mujer de apariencia sería pero con la mirada suave._

_Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, solo se dedicaban miradas de complicidad, Uriel quería hablar pero su hermano mayor la amenazaba por lo bajo con su pequeño puño, a lo que la niña asintió con pesadez, era mejor esperar a que su plan diera resultado y entonces... Un estruendoso grito de horror en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de Rivaille hizo que Mikasa acudiera en su ayuda, ¿qué había pasado como para que su esposo estuviera tan horrorizado? Farlan se soltó a reír a carcajadas contagiando a Uriel que no evito sostener su pequeño estomago, el plan había sido un éxito._

_Mikasa se adentro sin preguntar al cuarto de su marido que estaba en el suelo, todo lleno de madejas y madejas de hilo de colores, su cabello estaba cubierto por un extraño liquido de aroma empalagoso, caramelo para Flan, y en sus manos sostenía la cabeza falsa de un caballo, Mikasa trato de contener la carcajada vanamente, soltándose a reír, cosa que a Rivaille no le parecía gracioso._

—_Dónde están esos dos? —preguntó furico —Me van a escuchar, ¡los hare correr rodeando toda la muralla Maria hasta que sus piernas pidan clemencia! —sentencio_

—_Pues será mejor que se apresure sargento, seguramente ya debieron correr a las faldas de Hanji para salvarse de tu furia —estructuro Mikasa aun riéndose por lo sucedido._

_Rivaille salía hecha una fiera en dirección a esos dos, buscando sus diminutos pero muy vivos cuerpos, se las iban a pagar, desde que se negó a llevarlos a las fiestas patronales, ambos estaban sumamente enojados, y buscaban cualquier cosa para hacer bramar a su padre, lo que no le causaba gracia, apenas hace dos días ambos niños lo habían hecho pasar por una situación vergonzosa, cuando lo dejaron afuera del castillo de la legión, debido a que el agua caliente dejo de fluir en la regadera y Rivaille sin mascarlas salio para investigar lo sucedido, trayendo como tragedia que los niños cerraron por dentro toda puerta, con su padre afuera y casi desnudo, peor aun, enjabonado._

_Los reprendió severamente, cosa que Farlan el más rebelde de los dos, no tomo bien, más bien era encender la hoguera declarándole la guerra al sargento, ya no sabía como lidiar con ese par de enanos._

—_¡Ustedes pequeños granujas! —exclamo el hombre observando a Farlan y Uriel escondidos a las espaldas de Hanji y Eren que estaban reunidos en la oficina de la comandante —Más les vale que vengan aquí o les ira peor. _

_Hanji enarco una ceja desconcertada, qué sucedió para que Rivaille estuviera tan molesto con las criaturas, si ambos a su parecer, eran toda una delicia de ternura. _

—_¿Qué ocurre pequeño sargento? —Zoe arrastro la palabra pequeño, acariciando las cabecitas de los dos niños que temían en ese instante por sus vidas ante un furioso Rivaille_

—_Pregúntales cuatro ojos, a ver si tienen el valor de contestarte —arremetió molesto, bastante molesto._

—_¿Ah si? —dijo Farlan que salio a encarar a su padre —Pues pasa que tú no quisiste llevarnos a las fiestas por más que te rogamos —contestó con una lagrima traicionera que quería salir de sus pequeños ojitos de color gris —Y después cuando te hicimos una broma te molestaste —su voz se quebraba y comenzaba a sollozar —Y nos castigaste sin postre, mi mamá dijo que eras injusto y lo ignoraste, yo... Yo solo quería comprarte algo bonito para el día del padre y —ya casi no podía hablar por el llanto que le causaba un nudo incomodo en la garganta —Uriel solo quería ver los fuegos artificiales pero nos enviaste a dormir temprano._

_Finalizo con un llanto y sus manitas restregando sus ojos para que dejaran de salir las lagrimas, Uriel corrió hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo quebrándose por dentro por su hermano, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, pues era un pacto, que si uno lloraba el otro debía ser fuerte, y así ninguno dejaría caer al otro, la escena era tan conmovedora al punto en que Rivaille se quedo totalmente paralizado, susurrando algunas maldiciones imperceptibles y sintiéndose el hombre más ruin y cruel del mundo, las atrocidades de su crudo pasado no se comparaban en nada con el hecho de haber lastimado a las dos únicas personas mas puras e inocentes por las que daría su vida, sus hijos y por supuesto Mikasa eran todo para él._

_Hanji reacciono ante sus llantos, acercándose y envolviéndolos en sus brazos, Farlan aun sollozaba, podía aparentar ser un niño rudo y a veces brusco con su hermana, pero en realidad el pequeño tenia un corazón enorme y calido como el de su madre, Uriel por su parte era sensible como pero implacable y nunca perdía la compostura, a pesar de siempre esconderse tras de su hermano, quizá porque su naturaleza salía a flote cuando veía que Farlan la necesitaba._

—_Shh, ya mis pequeños, tranquilos —susurro Hanji reconfortando a ambos._

_Desaprobó las acciones de Rivaille mirándolo con dureza, a su vez él suspiraba mientras llamaba a ambos niños con la voz más apacible, ambos voltearon a verlo, Farlan como siempre no accedía era demasiado orgulloso, a diferencia de Uriel que corría a los brazos del sargento, el pequeño testarudo suspiro aun resentido pero inmediatamente al ver a su hermana tener todo el amor de su padre, corrió igualmente a sus brazos aforrándose con sus pequeñas fuerzas, los tres eran una familia, solo faltaba Mikasa para tener completo el cuadro de la familia de la legión de reconocimiento, y como un llamado celestial, Mikasa ingresaba a la sala, lo hacía por si Rivaille quería reprender severamente a los niños y entonces ella interviniera salvándolos en lo mayor posible de los castigos a veces excesivos de su esposo, suspiro aliviada al ver tan tierno abrazo de los tres._

—_Papá, ¿Por qué estas triste? —le pregunto Uriel_

—_Porque soy una mala persona —Rivaille suspiro aceptando sus errores._

—_Tú no eres malo papá, solo un poco, muy poquito tonto —Farlan lo dijo en un tono inocente sin percatarse de que Hanji y Mikasa se soltaban a reír por el comentario —Y un maniático de la limpieza, eso dicen mi mamá y la tía Hanji_

—_Si, bastante tonto… espera ¿eso es lo que dicen tu madre y la cuatro ojos? —enarco una ceja dejando de lado la escena tierna mientras se giraba a ver a ambas mujeres, suspiro volviendo a abrazarlos, y recordando que ese era el ultimo domingo de fiesta, no había fuegos artificiales como en la inauguración y el día del padre ya había pasado, pero aun así quería compensarlos. —¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa, me doy un baño, se dan un baño y todos nos vamos al pueblo?_

—Uriel, mocosa —la llamo una voz en la lejanía, volviéndose más clara con la insistencia —Uriel no tenemos todo el día y hace calor con este traje de mierda

—Lo siento —se excuso dando un respingo en el carro y golpeándose la cabeza en el techo —Auch —se quejó

—Eso te pasa por distraída —resoplo —Vamos ya, deben estar esperando

—Papá —se detuvo un instante más —Eres un tonto maniaco de la limpieza —mascullo con melancolía

Rivaille se sorprendió un poco, la última vez que había escuchado eso, era cuando esa insulsa muchacha era solo una niña, que imitaba a su madre, Uriel era el vivo retrato de Ackerman, el semblante sereno, los ojos grises, el cabello largo y lacio, las suaves facciones de un linaje milenario que renacía en ellas, eran perfectas, eran su vida y a pesar de ser un hombre de pocas muecas, no evitaba sentir el orgullo expandiéndose por su cara en una sonrisa modesta. Uriel ya no era esa pequeña niña a la que llevaba a su oficina para llenar el papeleo mientras ella coloreaba en hojas que se regaban sobre el piso, aun que él odiara el desorden, le agradaba ver los crayones de colores que le daban más alegría a ese lugar, escuchar su risa en los pasillos del castillo llenándole de esperanza los corazones a cada soldado de la legión.

Cuando la enseño a montar, cuando le mostró el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y con una admiración inconmensurable lo llamo su héroe, cuando en la inocencia de su ignorancia le pidió que de grande quería ser su novia, la novia de papá, porque papá siempre había sido el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y ella quería que alguien como él la protegiera. O esa vez que llego moreteada y maltrecha luego de que algunos niños la insultaran y golpearan, oh Rivaille, al siguiente día nunca más sufrió abusos, sin saber que él había solucionado el problema a su manera, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie se debía atrever a tocar a su pequeña soldado. Uriel y Farlan eran especiales, porque eran hijos de los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, eran el fruto de la unión entre dos personas atípicas, que cuando hacían una promesa la cumplían, a pesar de arrastrar pesadas cargas en sus espaldas, sabían que en casa, ese lugar tan calido, eran esperados por su esperanza.

—Rivaille, Uriel… ¿Qué esta pasando? Cariño te están esperando… —hizo una pausa al percatarse de lo que ocurría —Oh ya entiendo

Los años habían pasado para todos, el tiempo y los amigos que iban y venían, se reflejaba en la suavidad de los ojos de Mikasa, el gesto tierno de ver a un padre como Rivaille, despidiéndose de su pequeña, siempre lo supo, era un hombre posesivo con lo que amaba, y su hija no era la excepción. Desde que la vio en sus brazos jurándole fidelidad y amor eterno con suaves susurros junto a su cama, llego a discernir que él sería un excelente padre. Suspiro satisfecha, el mundo era cruel porque aun vivían dentro de las murallas esperando a alcanzar la tan preciada libertad, pero era hermoso porque tenia la fortuna de ver a su familia crecer, porque por más egoístas o cruel que sonara, ambos, hasta el momento, no tenían la desdicha de ver partir a sus hijos para no volver, porque ellos regresaban en cada misión, cuidándose mutuamente las espaldas por amor, un amor consumado en dos vidas que ella cargo en su vientre.

Y ahora, debían entregar a uno de sus más preciados regalos, y no lo negó, siempre fue una mujer que se aferraba a sus seres amados, Eren era la prueba de ello, y Rivaille le seguía ¿qué no se podía esperar de sus hijos?, ella que los vio crecer dentro de su carne, que los vio y sintió nacer, que los amamanto con todo el amor que solo un gesto materno puede aportar, que curo sus raspones, cuido de sus enfermedades y reprendió sus travesuras o lloro ante sus regalos y abrazos luego de una extenuante misión en la que la vida no estaba asegurada.

—Mamá… —mascullo la mujercita

—Cariño —susurro con ese amor limpio y franco —Siempre vamos a estar aquí

Se acerco para entrelazar sus manos a las del hombre que aprendió a amar a pesar de las diferencias, del carácter y los estigmas sociales, y tomo la de su hija a la que adoro desde que la supo concebida, y miro crecer hasta convertirse en mujer.

—Si ese bueno para nada te hace algo, solo dilo e ire a patearle el culo —Rivaille se sintió seguro en cuanto Mikasa lo tomo, porque ella era la única capaz de aplacar sus temores

—Gracias a los dos

Abrazo a ambos con fuerza, porque eran su fuerza, hasta llegado el momento, la decisión estaba tomada y sabía que ambos estaban a sus espaldas para protegerla, pasara lo que pasara, ambos eran _siluetas _que la seguirían y aconsejarían hasta el final.

—Aun puedes arrepentirte y volver a casa

—¡Papá! —se quejo con una risa y un suave llanto

—Bien, solo era un decir, vamos adentro, el imbecil de Kirschtein ya debe estar impaciente ¿De verdad Uriel Ackerman? ¿Qué le viste al cara caballo jr?

—Rivaille —se quejo Mikasa

—Es la verdad, admite que es un completo inútil, bien en las misiones es de mis mejores elementos pero eso no le quita lo cara caballo de Kirschtein y lo glotón de Braus, va a dejar a la legión en banca rota —hablo en el camino mientras sostenía a su hija del brazo ahora era él quien la presionaba

—Altair no es así —Uriel se sonrojo —Además tú siempre serás mi papá nadie ocupara tu lugar

—No estoy diciendo eso —bufo —Es solo que… mierda, es raro ver que mi pequeña mocosa inútil se este casando con un bueno para nada

—Acabas de decir que es de tus mejores elementos —irrumpió Mikasa —Eres el mismo de siempre Rivaille

—Ya estamos aquí —se pararon frente a la entrada de la puerta de la catedral mientras todos se levantaban de sus lugares al ver a la novia

—Me adelantare cariño… Rivaille, por favor no hagas una estupidez —indico con una mirada dura para el sargento que solo rodó los ojos fastidiado

Se quedaron parados un momento, ambos se sintieron nerviosos, para Rivaille, era más fácil enfrentarse a una horda de titanes, antes que entregar a su hija, la única, suspiro resignado a lo inevitable, y la miro por ultima vez como una pequeña niña tomada de su mano de camino al colegio, de camino a casa, de camino a su oficina, cantando y saltando con esa inconfundible y odiosa bufanda roja regalo de su madre, o el cravat en sus vestidos de volantes, regalo de papá, miro la inocente sonrisa y la calida carcajada infantil… Miro a una mujer lista para tomar el paso más importante de su vida, lejos de él.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión nunca te arrepientas de ella —fue lo ultimo que aconsejo como padre

—Te amo papá… —esbozo la más calida de sus sonrisas

—Y yo a ti… princesa —comenzó a caminar en dirección al altar con su pequeña soldado

Se encontró con el artífice de su dolor, lo escudriño con la mirada, intimidándolo, odiándolo por arrebatarle a ella, no ablando la mirada, simplemente lo observo como al peor de sus enemigos para después palmearle el hombro con fuerza, el muchacho se mantuvo firme y temeroso, Rivaille como padre era aun más aterrador que el Rivaille sargento, el castaño trago saliva hasta que se percato de la pequeña figura al costado de su superior, tan hermosa e inmaculada.

—Lastímala, y perderás algo más que la hombría Kirschtein

Odiaba esa maldita mirada de victoria reflejada en sus ojos al observar el preciado ser de su devoción, se resigno a aceptarlo en su familia, pero no era tan malo, tal vez… el muchacho suspiro de alivio en cuanto Rivaille se retiro del altar, dándole una ultima advertencia. En cuanto le dio la espalda a su pequeña, se sintió extrañamente vacío, y sin embargo, al final de ese túnel, como siempre, Mikasa lo esperaba, sentada serenamente en la primer banca, expectante a él. Si, era difícil dejar ir a su hija, pero no concebía la idea de dejar ir a Mikasa.

* * *

**Respuesta al Lector:**

* * *

**Rita:** ¡Eh! que bueno que te ha gustado, eso me hace feliz, respecto a tu petición, de hecho si tengo algo planeado con eso, pero sera ya dentro de los capitulos finales (para el que no falta mucho xD) pero tranquila todo con serenidad. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario cariño, te envio un abrazo enorme

**Notas extra:**

Me nació llamar Farlan y Uriel a los hijos de Rivaille, el primero porque dios, ¡amo a Church! es simplemente encantador, y no veo la hora de que ya salga la ova de Rivaille para verlo =D y Uriel, porque su nombre significa "Fuego de dios" además me enamore del personaje de las novelas _Chronicles of the Deryni _


	8. Chapter 8

**O**h por las diosas, nuevo capitulo, como prometí en la Fan Page, me disculpo por la demora, pero ya saben, Universidad= tortura del medio evo. Como sea, espero que disfruten este episodio c: nuevamente retrocedemos en el tiempo (?) esta vez no es tan confuso ya que esta dividido lo que pasa en el momento y los flash back.

**S**in otra cosa que agregar, disfruten la lectura

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, todos son obra del genocida Hajime Isayama

**Notas: **Cuando lleguen a la parte de la carta, me gustaría que escucharan 'Running' de 'No Doubt': /watch?v=tP2usWVv-S4

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu opinión, disfruta de la lectura

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

**My dear Mikasa**

* * *

La mañana volvió a imperar, trayendo con ella un nuevo día. Aun que no para todos era algo agradable, su cabeza punzaba, y parecía que sus ojos se saldrían en cualquier momento de sus cuencas, no iba a volver a beber de esa manera, aun que el sopor del alcohol fuera lo único que calmaba sus demonios internos, e levanto y arrastro los pies de mala gana hasta el cuarto de baño. Se miro el rostro en el espejo y por primera vez noto las ojeras enmarcadas con profundidad en su rostro, nunca se había detenido a pensar en su persona, normalmente él consideraba a todo el mundo y a si mismo como un saco de carne de efímera existencia, más allá de eso nada. Pero su vida ya no era la de siempre, el mundo seguía su curso, acompañado de cambios, lo suficientemente profundos para dejar cicatrices reflejadas en las múltiples líneas canela en su piel.

Un suspiro largo y pausado, cerró los ojos para tratar de asimilar su nueva realidad… Y al abrirlos, allí estaba, parada en el marco de la puerta, encogida ligeramente de hombros con el semblante muy diferente al que conoció, razones le sobraban cuando observo el bulto enorme donde se suponía debían estar sus marcados abdominales.

—Buenos días sargento —la voz femenina sonaba menos fría de lo acostumbrado

—Ackerman —contestó sin mucha efusividad, aun que las palabras eran blandas

Se acerco a ella y Mikasa retrocedió un paso por puro instinto, Rivaille suspiro otra vez, era más fácil cuando su relación se reducía a pasionales caricias y profundos abrazos que anhelaban fundir sus pieles, cuando el mundo era caótico y arriesgaban la yugular, cuando los titanes amenazaban con acabar en un instante con todo lo que conocían, pero ahora, todo era diferente. Si, aun había expediciones fuera de las murallas, aun había miembros de la legión que apenas pasaban de un mes dentro de las filas antes de morir, y aun Jaeger era un jodido dolor en el culo para el Sargento, pero nada era igual, y Mikasa era la prueba viviente. Finalmente las distancias se acortaron y Rivaille se atrevió a colocar su diestra sobre el abultado vientre, la bola de carne estaba dura y calida, era extraño puesto que cuando Erwin se había vuelto padre, emocionado, le contó que era la experiencia más hermosa jamás vivida por un humano, pero para el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ese sentimiento no llegaba, tal vez porque hasta hace unos días, había estado fuera de las murallas en una expedición que llevo siete terribles meses lejos del calor reconfortante de Ackerman, en los que vio morir, y triunfar a la humanidad.

Aun recordaba esa sensación al solo llegar y desear mandar al mundo por el caño, únicamente para correr hasta la central de la legión y volver a ver los ojos grises de la mocosa, pues luego de recuperar Maria y casi morir, luego de darse cuenta que su lazo con ella estaba más allá de simples palabras y actos carnales, la necesitaba tanto como respirar, y termino de confirmarlo al estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

_Incomunicado, con un humor de perros, se había encaminado hasta su despacho, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y pulcro, curiosamente calido y con un sutil aroma a canela y manzana, a penas coloco un pie dentro, escucho apresurados pasos que se deslizaban hasta recibirlo, la miro, en ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron de ella, era la primera vez que la veía sin el uniforme de la legión, falda larga color crema, y un ancho y largo suéter de color rosa pálido que no mostraba abiertamente su figura, salvo el par de pechos firmes que curiosamente eran más grandes de lo que él recordaba, aun imperaba en su persona la sucia y odiada bufanda carmesí, pero no importo tanto cuando se fijo en la cabellera ahora larga que caía como cascada sobre los pequeños hombros. _

—_Volviste —mascullo temerosa_

_Rivaille no dijo nada, el impacto de verla así, tan… dócil, lo había dejado mudo y con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, trato de articular palabras pero su cuerpo solo reacciono a moverse hasta ella para estrecharla con fuerza y ser capaz de gritarle a la cara que la había extrañado, que la amaba y se arrepentía de no decírselo de manera formal, pero Mikasa solo huyo de él, escondiéndose detrás del escritorio como si este fuera la muralla Rose que la mantenía a salvo de un titán, un titan de 1.60 confundido. Pensó mil cosas, y apretó los puños con impotencia, nunca la había obligado a nada, no lo iba a hacer en ese momento en el que sin aviso había regresado a la vida de Akcerman, probablemente ella lo olvido, quizá hasta ya estuviera saliendo con algún pobre imbecil, al que si tenia el desagrado de conocer, lo destrozaría hasta que el cuerpo fuera irreconocible. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí Ackerman? —fue lo único que el enojo y la confusión le hicieron articular_

—_Quería recibirlo —nuevamente esa jodida actitud dócil que lo comenzaba a desesperar_

—_Pudiste haberlo hecho a pie de Maria, y ahorrarme estas escenas —bufo evidentemente molesto —Si no tienes nada más que decir lárgate, necesito descansar_

_Porque Rivaille era un hombre de acciones, impulsivo y que reaccionaba de manera violenta ante lo desconocido, bendito era Erwin que lo mantenía al margen de la situación, bendita había sido Petra que le había tolerado sus desplantes, sus impulsos y que siempre lo calmaba con su presencia pacifica haciéndole ver que a veces sus reacciones terminaban por herir lo que se suponía debía proteger, benditos habían sido Farlan e Isabel que le dieron un sentido a su vida, una manera menos agresiva de contestar ante al temor de aquello que desconocía, ante la naturaleza adversa de un mundo al que estaba tan poco acostumbrado. Mikasa comprendió la reacción de Rivaille ante su desplante, pero era necesario al menos para ella, no quiso seguir poniendo más leña al fuego y salio del despacho sin decir nada más, al menos ya estaba segura de que él había regresado a salvo._

_Al salir se retranco sobre la puerta con impotencia, apretó los nudillos hasta dejarlos pálidos, pero una suave punzada en el vientre la hizo reaccionar, la dureza de sus ojos cerrados se dosifico y coloco la palma de su mano sobre el calido y preciado lugar, suspirando, era asombroso como algo tan pequeño, era capaz de calmarla sin palabras, únicamente con pequeñas reacciones dentro de su vientre, golpecitos suaves y de vez en cuando movimientos reconfortantes._

—_Tranquilo _

_Si Rivaille escuchara esa palabra de los labios de Mikasa, se quedaría pasmado, o moriría en el acto, ni siquiera Eren, había sido digno o afortunado de escuchar el tono tan dulce que salio de los labios de ella como una oda al amor, las caricias aterciopeladas y el modo en que sus ojos se volvían febriles, los labios curvados en una sonrisa que fuera la de Penelope a Telemaco._

_Camino durante gran parte de la tarde entre las calles infestadas de la gente, los rostros pacíficos y tranquilos, producto de sus sacrificios, ahora comprendía bien su deber en ese mundo horroroso pero igualmente bello, la certeza de saber que a pesar de aun vivir detrás de las imponentes murallas, y aun que el peligro fuera palpable, la vida continuaba el ciclo natural. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de dedicarse un gesto amable._

—_¿Ya lo has visto? —preguntó el joven titan _

—_Si —en un monosílabo ella expreso lo suficiente para que Jaeger comprendiera_

—_Y no le dijiste —suspiro —Mikasa tiene que saberlo _

_Ella se negó mientras tomaba una de las rojas manzanas que se encontraban sobre el canasto que el muchacho cargaba._

—_¿Y tú? —ella contraataco _

—_¿Yo? —una sonrisa melancólica —Sabes bien lo que pienso respecto a eso —soltó un bufido mientras agitaba su melena chocolate ligeramente más larga —Ella es una reina literalmente —una risita reconforto a Mikasa —Y yo… bueno todos sabemos lo que soy _

—_Eren —susurro —No puedes privarte de la felicidad_

—_No me estoy privando de nada, tengo un deber con la humanidad y cumpliré con ello, a diferencia del Sargento, yo si puedo vivir sin el calor de la persona que quiero _

_Mikasa frunció las cejas, y antes de reclamar, miro la seguridad en las gemas verdes, Eren había madurado más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, él había elegido su propio camino, aun incluso cuando en el pasado tratara de protegerlo bajo sus brazos colocándolo aun por encima de su vida, Eren siempre había elegido… y de la manera más bizarra posible, Rivaille y Eren eran más parecidos de lo que alguien siquiera pudiera concebir, ambos anteponían las consecuencias de sus decisiones y sin vacilar, se enfrentaban a la adversidad del mundo, ambos seguían caminando dejando atrás los cuerpos de la gente que amaban, pero sus almas eran esas preciadas alas de libertad por las que luchaban, Eren y Rivaille eran fuertes, eran la esperanza de la humanidad. _

—¿Iras a ver a la cuatro ojos? —interrogo mientras desayunaba en el pequeño comedor

—Si —removió el brócoli de su plato y Rivaille arrugo el ceño

—Tienes que comer bien Mikasa, no quiero un hijo famélico y enfermizo

—Creí que dirías pequeño —mascullo con gracia y escondió la sonrisa de burla debajo de la bufanda

—No es gracioso —gruño entre dientes para luego tomar un sorbo de té —Jaeger vendrá en la tarde para entregarme un reporte —Mikasa levanto la mirada —Tranquila, no es una misión suicida, ni siquiera sé si es una misión —espeto nervioso —La situación del mocoso es "delicada" me agradaba más cuando no te hacia caso y te imploraba porque dejaras de cambiarle los pañales

—No pensé que Eren reaccionara ante mis palabras —se excuso —Creo que estar en este estado me da algunas ventajas —medito unos momentos antes de volver a hablar —Por ejemplo, al menos ya puedo dejar mi suéter a mitad de sala sin que te pongas histérico y quieras asesinar cuanto se te cruza en el camino

—Bruja —gruño nuevamente levantándose de su lugar para volver a llenar la taza —Si no estuvieras así, ya verías lo que te ocurriría Ackerman

—¿Me esta amenazando Sargento? Le recuerdo que usted me dejo así

—No vuelvas a mencionarlo —la culpa en su mirada la hizo guardar silencio, ambos solo agacharon la mirada

_Se detuvieron en una tienda en cuanto Mikasa admiro un precioso moisés exhibido con varios peluches, habiendo uno en particular de color canela con una graciosa capa de la legión de reconocimiento cuidadosamente abotonada en su cuello y un largo listón del mismo color, desde que Maria fuera recuperada, la legión había ganado fama, reputación y una admiración inimaginable por toda la gente, todo niño deseaba de grande ser como los héroes que habían ganado una de las batallas más grandes para la humanidad, aun mayor a la de Trost cuando recién eran unos novatos._

—_La comprare en navidad —Eren dijo con una sonrisa —¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?_

—_No —Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior —He pensado en tantas cosas menos en eso _

—_Un nombre es importante —algo molesto le golpeo la cabeza con suavidad como una corrección —Es lo que nos diferencia del resto, lo que nos da una identidad _

—_Ni siquiera sé que va a ser _

—_Será un niño —hablo con total seguridad —Cortejara a la señorita «Julia» y Erwin querrá matarlo mientras Hanji lo anima y trata de que su esposo no quiera cortarle las bolas al Sargento _

_Ambos ahogaron una risa, la sola imagen de ver a Rivaille siendo amenazado por Erwin era curiosa, extraña pero sobre todo divertida, continuaron su camino por la plaza entre platicas banales y sonrisas que desde la infancia no habían disfrutado, el ambiente de paz y calma reinaba, y esperaban que así fuera durante largo tiempo, el reinado de Historia Reiss era lo esperado por la gente, pero como todo Rey que se debe a su pueblo, a veces aquello resultaba ciertamente difícil, más aun cuando las expediciones costaban elevados gastos sacados de los impuestos del pueblo, y la aristocracia continuaba con sus conspiraciones internas._

_Prueba de ello, era el que Eren ahora saliera más a menudo fuera de las Murallas, el ser enviado por orden de la misma Historia, en un intento por desviar la atención de la gente, de sus vidas privadas. Mikasa podía disfrutar cuanto quisiera de Rivaille sin que los ojos del mundo se posaran en ellos, pero Eren e Historia eran casos diferentes, el Titan cortejando a la Reina era algo que los mal intencionados objetivos de algunos aristócratas, causaba que la tensión política y social se respirase._

—_Supe que viste a Ymir —el tema salio a flote por más que Jaeger lo evitara_

—_La mate —hubo una larga pausa —Es curioso, creo que ahora comprendo mejor el carácter violento de Sargento —ironizo con una sonrisa —Al parecer nuestra monarca tiene fijación por los Titanes_

—_¿Y ella? —Eren comprendía el punto de la charla_

—_Creo que lo tomo con sabiduría —otra pausa —Pensé que me iba a odiar, ya sabes, pero… solo me abrazo y dijo que estaba feliz de verme con vida, creo que un trozo de su corazón se rompe cada vez que salgo de la seguridad de las murallas, a veces, creo ver la mirada de Lord Reiss, el instinto egoísta de mantenerse a salvo detrás de estos muros… pero es fuerte, tan fuerte que me sorprende que sepa gobernar con puño implacable sin ser una dictadora desquiciada_

—_Supongo como se debe sentir —ahora ella era quien se desahogaba —El saber que no volverás a verle nunca, que te dejara sola en este mundo, es algo inconcebible cuando amas…_

—_El amor pertenece a deseo, y deseo es muy cruel —Eren cito y Mikasa se giro para verlo algo sorprendida —Se lo escuche decir al sargento una vez_

—_El mundo es cruel y hermoso Eren —ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro con una determinación que lo dejo en silencio —¿Cuándo Pixis nos encomendó recuperar Tros fracasamos? _

—_No _

—_Cuando escuchamos el plan de Hanji para recuperar a Maria y Rivaille vocifero que era una mierda pero igualmente acepto el reto, y todos lo aceptamos, ¿fracasamos? _

—_No… pero ese no es el punto Mikasa —rodó los ojos_

—_Si lo es, Eren esto es como ir a una misión fuera de los muros, no sabes si vas a volver… si tus amigos estarán ahí para animarte, pero igualmente iras porque es tu motor, por una vez deja de pensar tanto en tu condición de Titan y piensa en lo que amas_

—_Te amo a ti —dijo mientras Mikasa ablandaba sus ojos —Amo a Armin, amo al Sargento, amo a Hanji, al comandante Erwin también, a Jean, a Connie, a Sasha, los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, amo a Historia… —sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta _

—_Entonces demuéstralo —y lo abrazo, lo abrazo como nunca lo hicieron_

—_Si tú le dices al Sargento sobre el bebé, yo iré por ella hasta las puertas del castillo _

—_Es un trato… _

_Cuando la noche cayo, Mikasa solo se adentro en su habitación, cansada y con los pies hinchados, a pesar de mantenerse inmutable la mayor parte del día, odiaba admitir que el embarazo la había golpeado de forma profunda, no pensó que los cambios tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente fueran tan radicales, al menos para esas alturas, las nauseas matutinas y nocturnas habían desaparecido. Tomo una toalla para poder tomar un relajante baño y se perdió entre el calido vapor y el suave jabón de la tina._

_Rivaille camino desesperado entre los pasillos, sus meditaciones lo llevaron hasta un punto en el que reaccionaba más por un instinto primitivo que a conciencia, iría por Ackerman y la haría suya como tantas noches lo hizo, le recordaría que en su espalda estaba la marca y prueba de que solo le pertenecía a él, la haría gemir su nombre asta saciarse de ella y se la llevaría a la privacidad de su despacho para manipularla hasta el punto de la necesidad mutua, y no importarían sus protestas ni si objetaba, él era su superior._

_Abrió la puerta con violencia mientras buscaba el objeto del deseo, se adentro como un depredador y la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando un rastro de vapor que cubría el femenino cuerpo, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra ella y reclamarla, recordarle lo que eran, pero se detuvo de manera abrupta al mirar el esférico bulto donde se suponía debían estar unos abdominales que hasta él envidiaba, trato de procesar la información pero no hubo respuesta de su cerebro, solo detuvo la mirada en ese lugar, y ella reacciono protegiéndolo por puro instinto._

—_¿De dónde salio eso? —preguntó al borde de la histeria _

_No contestó, Rivaille detallo su cuerpo, más ancho, preparado por naturaleza para resguardar en su interior una vida, mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza atormentándolo, con tres preguntas que necesitaba responder en ese momento… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?, porque Rivaille podía ser un experto arrebatando vidas, manteniendo el control en las situaciones más tensas frente a un titán, pero no alumbro la idea de ver a "SU" mujer en ese estado que en ese momento era como si se tratara de la criatura más extraña y fascinante que pudiera ver aun fuera de las murallas en ese mundo tan desconocido. _

—_Buenas noches Sargento —sus labios temblaron, si buscaba un momento para hablar, ahí lo tenía servido_

—_Pregunte algo Ackerman ¿De dónde salio eso? _

_Se abrazo con mayor fuerza, protegiendo al pequeño pasajero de su interior, en reacción, sintió suaves punzadas, quizá estaba igual de asustado, Mikasa busco su suéter para colocárselo como una segunda piel que la protegiera no solo del frío, su mente trabajaba en una respuesta locuaz, pero la mirada fiera del sargento la desarmaba, detestaba sentir tantas emociones contenidas y suprimidas en lo profundo de su ser, que se desataban en cuanto posaba su atención en él, odiaba ese 1.60 que destilaba amenaza e imponencia. _

—_¿De dónde más? Es obvio que es un embarazo _

—_Eso ya lo sé —sintió la cara arderle, era como si Mikasa lo considerara idiota por hacer esa pregunta —Explícame Ackerman ¿Qué esta pasando?_

—_No lo sé —su estomago ardió por un momento y todo su discurso se atoro en su garganta _

—_¿De quién es?_

_¿De quién era? La furia se albergo en la azabache que lo fulmino con rencor, era demasiado obvio, ese niño era de él y nada más que de él, Mikasa camino hasta donde Rivaille y sin esperarlo siquiera, le acertó una fuerte bofetada dejando una marca roja que ardía, los finos dedos de la mujer se grabaron en la mejilla en respuesta a una ofensa que él no entendió en ese momento. Se dio la media vuelta para alejarse, nuevamente resguardándose, ahora detrás de la cama._

—_¡Eso no debería importarte, ahora lárgate de aquí! —vocifero como una fiera que protegía a su cría y por un segundo, Rivaille retrocedió ante el osco carácter, pero necesitaba respuestas_

—_¡Me importa, mocosa de mierda! —respondió —Me importa porque me pase siete putos meses allá afuera sin la certeza de volver y cuando regreso me encuentro con que mi mujer tiene… eso_

—_¿Eso es lo único que te interesa? ¿Saber quien se cogio a Mikasa? No soy un puto monopolio para que me trates de esa manera tan retrograda _

—_¡Teníamos un trato!_

—_Un trato de dormir en una cama satisfaciendo necesidades —el calor de la discusión subía junto a los reclamos elevados de tono_

—_Dime quién fue el hijo de la gran puta que hizo ¡ESO!_

—_Eso para empezar es un bebé —siseo —Y ese hijo de puta se fue a una misión fuera de los muros por siete jodidos meses dejándome con la carga a mi sola, ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar, solo se fue —el llanto amenazo con salir pero ella lo contuvo con fuerza _

_Rivaille se quedo pasmado, su cabeza solo punzaba, sin pensar con claridad, solo conjeturas que se desmoronaban cuando una respuesta llegaba, finalmente cuando miro los irises grises acongojados y a punto de derramar una amarga escena sentimentalista, fue que reacciono, se sintió culpable, un idiota, un perfecto bastardo que solo pensó en sus intereses antes de detenerse a pensar que la actitud de Mikasa se justificaba por el simple echo de que a pesar de rozar los diecinueve, era como una pequeña niña asustada por ese ente extraño que ahora la invadía. Trato de acercarse pero ella retrocedía, apretó los puños contrariados por su propia naturaleza._

—_Lo siento —mascullo forzado pero sincero —Lo siento —reitero tratando de buscar una manera de amainar el dolor en su pecho_

_Mikasa suspiró largo, se acerco temerosa pero decidida, en cierta parte entendió, Rivaille se había ido con la promesa de volver a ella, pero tras tres meses de expedición, la comunicación de había perdido y ella cargaba el peso de saber que esperaba una vida creada por ambos, tenía miedo, y no estaba segura de qué hacer, cuando el artífice de ello ahora estaba perdido en un mundo desconocido por el hombre, su vientre comenzaba a crecer y la espera era tortuosa, existía miedo en su pecho, amor, emoción, confusión, demasiadas cosas para explicar en un solo instante en el que sus ojos volvían en cruzarse. _

—_Solo es un bebé —susurro esperando tranquilizarlo y coloco una de sus suaves manos sobre la cabeza del Sargento_

—_¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —y necesitaba esas respuestas en ese momento o moriría de frustración _

—_Cuando te fuiste ni siquiera yo lo sabía —fue sincera y directa, eso era una de las tantas cosas que Rivaille amaba de esa mujer —Y creo que es obvio como paso —soltó una risa la primera que relajo la tensión de ese momento —Cuando quise enviarte una carta, la tropa de exploración que se mando fracaso en la misión, perdimos comunicación con ustedes ¿recuerdas?, no sabía si seguías con vida allá afuera_

—_Mierda, soy un… —se quedo en silencio —Vas a mudarte conmigo_

_Ella asintió, no podía seguir presionando las cosas, eran demasiadas emociones en ese momento, podía sentir la tensión de Rivaille y ella misma cuando el pequeño ser dio un golpe fuerte que se aguanto para no hacer más delicado el asunto._

—¿Cómo esta? —interrogo a Hanji

—Quién diría que el enanin seria padre —la científica se burlo con suavidad, por primera vez Rivaille no tenía deseos de matarla —Bien, muy bien, Mikasa debo felicitarte has hecho un gran trabajo, espero que hagas los ejercicios que te he indicado

—Si —la muchacha se abotono el suéter y se acomodo la bufanda

—Entonces… ¿Esta sana? ¿Mi hijo esta sano? Dime que no hay peligro para ninguno, carajo cuatro ojos más te vale que ella salga bien de esta o juro por las murallas que voy a sacarte la mierda y me vale un sorete si el idiota de Erwin se indigna

—Primerizos —bufo Hanji —Erwin era igual de imbecil —rió por lo bajo —Al grado de que casi estrangula a una enfermera el día del parto, fue la primera vez que lo vi perder su impasible carácter, Mikasa va a estar bien

—A veces es un poco dramático Sargento

—Me preocupo por los dos —gruño —Par de brujas

—Por cierto Mikasa —la aludida presto atención a Hanji —Eren vino esta tarde a visitarme, me pidió que te entregara esto —le extendió un sobre

—Gracias

_Querida Mikasa._

_Te conozco desde que somos niños, y aun así, siento que no es suficiente, muchas veces quise corresponder a tu sentimiento, siempre lo supe, me amaste a un por sobre tu propia vida, algo que me enojaba, y por eso quería demostrarte que era fuerte, para poder separar nuestros caminos, lamento nunca haber correspondido a tu amor, siento nunca haber sido sincero y decirte que… fuiste más que solo una hermana, eras mi compañera a la que con solo mirar a los ojos, sabía lo cruel que podía ser el mundo, pero igualmente maravilloso, porque conocimos a tantas personas, tanto maravillosas como malvadas. De igual manera no me arrepentiré nunca de haberte dado esa bufanda que cargas contigo siempre, el día que me declaraste tu amor esa tarde que estuvimos a punto de morir, supe que no podía engañarte más, fue duro, lo sé, pasaron tantas cosas desde entonces que me sorprende nuestros limites, si es que los tenemos._

_Debo admitir que nunca espere que de todas las personas que pudieran llegar a ti, fuera Rivaille precisamente quien derritiera esa capa helada de rencor que te acompaño siempre, tenia miedo de que salieras lastimada, alguien como él necesita paciencia, pero sobre todo amor, un amor que solo tú sabes dar. _

_He caminado por estas calles en las que ahora te escribo por tanto tiempo, que los pequeños detalles de un antes y un después, permanecen en mi memoria, cuando me preguntaste sobre Annie, esa tarde que fue ejecutada en la plaza y yo te conteste que ya no había nada entre ambos, era verdad, no mentía como pensaste, para esa altura, yo solo tenía ojos para un solo objetivo, una sola persona. Entonces debíamos recuperar la muralla Maria, descubrir el secreto bajo el sótano de esa casa que fue testigo de mi mayor perdida. _

_Cuando estés leyendo esto, seguramente estarás acompañada del Sargento, a él también le he dejado una carta… Mi amada Mikasa Ackerman, gracias a las murallas ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos para decirte que te amo, así Rivaille no saldrá a golpearme hasta morir, es gracioso porque decirte esto será totalmente desconcertarte al decirte que te he seguido la corriente, no esperare a que ella caiga en las garras de la oscuridad provocadas por los designios sociales de un mundo corrupto, y me la he llevado a conocer las maravillas del mundo, solo los dos, sin reglas, sin leyes._

_Te amo y no me da miedo decirlo, te amo como mi hermana, como la mujer que me vio crecer en ausencia de mamá, te amo porque después de pensar que nunca serias capaz de encontrar tu camino, ahora serás madre, y entenderás mejor ese sentimiento, el proteger a alguien, no porque le debas la vida, si no, porque es el producto de todas esas promesas realizadas en el lecho calido de esa persona por la que cada día a pesar de estar nublado, sigue iluminándote con su sola presencia. _

_El camino será largo, incluso tempestuoso, pero confía siempre en él, confíale tus sueños y tus miedos, confíale tu vida y tus ganas de vivirla, así como Historia me ha confiado su fe de encontrar lo que hay más allá del sol._

_Con todo mi amor, Eren Jaeger._

—Se escaparon —Rivaille sonrío irónico —Ese mocoso de mierda si que tiene valor

—Eren —Mikasa suspiro y dejo que el llanto cayera sobre el papel corriendo algunas líneas de tinta

**Corrías entre la arena de un paisaje que nunca creí contemplar, mire tu cabello como el sol ondear y el sonido de tus graciosos pasos acompañados por las olas del agua salada chocando con las pequeñas rocas, tu enorme sonrisa, tus sueños plasmados en ese resplandeciente rostro como el firmamento, me abrazas, me besas, me dices que vayamos aun más allá, y te sigo. No existe nada más que no sea tu sonrisa, no existen titanes, no existen las murallas, solo el mundo enorme que esta ansioso por mostrarnos sus bondades, el estrellado cielo nocturno como manta y la suave tierra virgen como una cama y almohada. **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡G**ente bonita de FanFiction! Pues posteando el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia que espero les haya causado mucho feeling, pues no creo que tenga mucho que decir, salvo algunas notas al pie de texto. A petición de la señorita Yui tome el descaro de plantear su idea a este capitulo, siento que he plasmado los momentos más "importantes" dentro de la vida paterna de los protagonistas (Me derrito de ver a Levi como papá :3) pero lean ustedes mismos/as

**C**omo dato curioso, este es el capitulo que más me ha costado plasmar, llore literalmente mientras lo escribía, creo que hubo muchos feeling comprimidos, advierto, tiene bastante contenido sentimental. ¡Si no lloras con esto eres un/a insensible! (O yo estoy loca xD)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK No me pertenecen son obra del genocida Hajime Isayama

**¡Gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!**

Sabes que eres bienvenido a dejar tu opinión, disfruta mucho de la lectura

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**Sons of War**

* * *

Su pecho se contrajo en cuanto escucho el llanto proveniente de la sala contigua a su oficina, hubo un silencio casi asfixiante que lo ahogaba de manera lenta y tortuosa, necesitaba saber que es lo que pasaba, su cabeza solo giraba entorno a las blancas paredes de la habitación que lo engullía, y el Tick Tack del reloj no ayudaba en nada, a su costado solo Erwin con una pequeña rubita que jugaba con una muñeca de trapo, y un Armin que también estaba nervioso. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, mientras Hanji salía cansada y limpiándose las manos «Mami» articulo la pequeña de año y medio que estiraba los bracitos para ser cargada por su madre, pero lo evito debido al estado en el que se encontraba, solo una maternal sonrisa y una mirada llena de orgullo a Erwin que le correspondió de manera amable. Rivaille trago duro mientras trataba de asomarse por la puerta aun entreabierta ¡Malditos problemas de estatura! Por primera vez Hanji no se burlaba de él y suspirando le abrió paso para adentrarse al cuarto.

—Ella esta bien, pero esta muy cansada, felicidades Enano —camino entonces hasta Erwin para robarle un fugaz beso mientras la pequeña Julia arrugaba la nariz por el penetrante aroma a fármacos de su madre —Armin, tú también deberías entrar —lo invito

—No… creo que el cabo debe ser el primero, al menos sé que están bien —concluyo con una de esas sonrisas que siempre imperaban en el rubio

Cuando dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación, poco o nada le importo el penetrante aroma a sangre y medicamentos que se adentro en sus fosas nasales, la luz de la mañana ya bien entrada que se introducía por la ventana daba un espectáculo de luces acorde al momento en el que sus ojos se depositaron en la figura recostada sobre la cama, con algo de horror miro las sabanas manchadas en sangre que estaban revueltas en un canasto al costado izquierdo de la cama junto a una mesa de aluminio con instrumentos varios y distintas botellas marrón con líquidos extraños, luego se volvió a perder en ella.

El cabello negro desaliñado y las ojeras marcadas en los ojos que permanecían somnolientos pero fijos sobre el bultito envuelto en mantas que sostenía entre sus largos brazos «Shhh» era aquello que escapaba de los pálidos y resecos labios de Mikasa, el sargento se acerco lentamente casi como si estuviera esperando ser invitado a ese privado circulo de reunión, apretó los nudillos nervioso y quiso hablar pero nada pudo articular, solo sintió una extraña sensación en su espina dorsal que se extendió hasta su rapada nuca, haciéndolo oscilar.

—Es un niño —al fin escuchaba esa gloriosa voz que amaba tanto

Mikasa no despego los ojos de la pequeña criatura que la mantuvo embelesada desde el momento en que la sostuvo en brazos momentos atrás, recordó la carta de su amado Eren, cuanta razón hubo en sus letras, amaba a ese ser, lo adoraba y lo anteponía aun por encima del mismo Rivaille, en ese momento era su todo, la antitesis de ese amor tan tormentoso y apasionado que hubiera vivido desde adolescente, con el más fuerte de la humanidad, en ese instante ya no importaba siquiera que el cabo le doblara la edad, ni siquiera si poseía un carácter de perro o si era un obseso de la limpieza, para ese instante a Mikasa lo único que le importaba era el gimoteo de ese pequeño hombrecito que sostenía en brazos para calentarlo con su calor corporal.

Se quedo prendando totalmente de la imagen que nunca espero vivir, una vida rodeada de muerte fuego y sangre, se coronaba con el final feliz más cliché que concibió en su mente, tenía su final feliz, y eso era lo que importaba fuera de su forma tan cruda y parca de ver la vida, por vez primera creyó en un ser omnipotente que amaba a todos por igual, que les brindaba las mismas oportunidades de ser feliz o de fracasar, tantos sacrificios habían rendido un fruto maravilloso que había esperado con ansias semanas atrás, si, si dios existía, si dios de verdad existía, entonces Rivaille se volvería un ávido creyente, al darle la oportunidad de poder amar a Mikasa, y a su hijo, aquel hijo que no espero concebir, aquel hijo que pensó solo le traería penurias, pero ahora solo le entregaba un canasto lleno de alegrías.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, a un a pesar de la mueca que no expresaba nada, Mikasa supo que por dentro Rivaille estaba ardiendo de emoción, esos ojos olivo que nunca le mentían revelaban la verdadera faceta calida de su sargento, cuando el pequeño estornudo Mikasa dejo ver una de las más dulces sonrisas y Rivaille respingo, si alguien los viera en ese momento, sería algo surrealista.

—Es… pequeño —alcanzo a decir puesto que fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento entre el nerviosismo y la emoción

—Al menos por primera vez alguien en la legión es más pequeño que tú —susurro

Fuera de molestarse, él dibujo en su rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa, no una de socarronería ni cinismo, era una sonrisa calida y lo suficientemente perceptible para que el corazón de Mikasa se acelerara haciéndole subir el rubor a sus mejillas, la mano de Rivaille se deslizo hasta la manta que cubría la cabecita para al fin conocer a su primogénito, encontrándose con una mata de cabello azabache abundante, y una piel que era casi como la leche, era pequeño bastante pequeño, cabía perfectamente en un solo brazo de Mikasa, e inconscientemente eso le parecía lo más hermoso que sus ojos miraron. Se percato de cómo el cabello caía desde su cabeza hasta la frente e inevitablemente un nudo se formo en su garganta.

—Farlan —mascullo con dificultad

—¿Farlan? —Mikasa despego la mirada del bebé para centrarse en Rivaille, y el estomago se le volvió un ovillo cuando observo la manera en que él luchaba encarnizadamente contra sus emociones

—Se va a llamar Farlan

Farlan Church, alguna vez Rivaille le hablo de él, su compañero… no, su hermano, la familia que tuvo y que le había sido arrebatada de tajo de la manera más injusta y ruin, por la que se había culpado tantas noches atormentándose con la carga de sus muertes, con quien por primera vez, había visto un cielo estrellado, un amanecer de calidos tonos rojizos, y miro lo que había fuera de las murallas a pesar de estar infestadas de titanes, porque Rivaille era humano gracias a su familia. Mikasa comprendió la capacidad de amar de Rivaille, y fuera de sorprenderse, se enterneció.

—Me gusta como suena —se inclino suavemente para acercarse a su pequeño —Mi pequeño Farlan

Rivaille extendió los brazos ansioso por sostenerlo, comprendiendo las palabras de Erwin, si, ser padre era la experiencia más magnánima y fantástica que un ser humano vivía, aun no entendía claramente como algo tan maravilloso había sido obra de él, un asesino violento que pensaba que su única función en la vida era la de cegar vidas ya fuera de personas o titanes, pero estaba ahí tan real como la calida mañana de ese día. Cuando lo sostuvo al fin, no quiso soltarlo, se aferro a él con suavidad pegándolo a su duro pecho, el bebé gimoteo un poco antes de adaptarse a los nuevos brazos que lo cargaban con firmeza, y por instinto pego su cabecita a donde los latidos de Rivaille se sentían palpitar. Respiraciones relajadas y profundas, los ojitos cerrados con las largas pestañas revoloteando suavemente, era una de las contadas veces en las que el cabo se sintió verdaderamente un ser humano.

—Hey pequeño mocoso —tomo el valor para decir —No sé como decirlo sin que suene tan… cursi —Mikasa sonrío y él trago saliva esperando a que las palabras solo fluyeran.

«Nací en un mundo de mierda, y tal vez tú también, no te culpo… pero sabes, quizá no sea tan malo, a veces entre toda la basura de estos muros, encuentras gente por la que vale la pena pelear, por ejemplo toda la bola de idiotas que tengo como escuadrón, incluso el imbecil de Jaeger merecía la pena de arriesgar el pellejo allá afuera donde esta la verdadera libertad.

No espere jamás que un mocoso tan pequeño como tú, me hiciera sentir algo tan grande, te ame incluso antes de saberte concebido, te ame cuando me entere de la manera más extraña que venias en camino, voy a extrañar las noches en que acariciaba el vientre de tu madre esperando ansioso que llegaras, pero más extrañaría el hecho de verte, de conocerte.

Hay tantas cosas que descubrir allá afuera, maravillas que no sé si existan, como el paisaje blanco del que tanto habla Arlert, o el agua de fuego, pero sabes, ahora no me importan, ya no importa si nunca las veo, solo quiero verte crecer, que seas fuerte, enseñarte a ser fuerte.

La primera vez que vi el cielo, fue a lado de tus tíos, Farlan e Isabel, sabes, espero que seas como él, aun que no en exceso, no me gustaría tener que perseguirte por las tres murallas en tus arrebatos, aun que so suena más a Isabel, ja, de cualquier manera, creo que es hora de dejarlos atrás, porque ahora te tengo a ti, y tengo a Mikasa… ¿A que esa mocosa insulsa es hermosa verdad?, lo sé, no pude elegir mejor madre para ti, solo espero que no te herede esa horrorosa bufanda.

Farlan, te prometo que serás siempre mi alas de la libertad, te prometo que no moriré por ti, viviré por ti»

Cuando el discurso termino, las lágrimas de Rivaille ya caían sobre la mantita blanca de Farlan, Mikasa también lo hizo, y con delicadeza lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Gracias —articulo

—No, gracias a ti, esto es… es mi paraíso

Camino entre los largos pasillos de la legión mientras los soldados lo miraban incrédulos, incluso hasta con cierto punto gracia que se tragaban por miedo a su reacción, llego al comedor donde todo se quedo en un profundo silencio, y entonces un balbuceo infantil rompió la cáscara fría de temor y expectación, mientras hacia burbujas de saliva.

—Oh Farlan no regresare a cambiarte de nuevo —bufo

Al fondo sentado en la mesa de los altos mandos, Erwin sonreía austero como siempre, pero con una pequeña niña sentada en su pierna que jugaba con una cuchara, Hanji fue la primera el soltar la carcajada cuando vio al imponente y poderoso Sargento Rivaille Ackerman, con una cangurera que ocultaba los arneses de su equipo de maniobras, y en él, la menuda figurita de Farlan Ackerman, colgando con su traje de estambre color azul que terminaba en un gorro con orejas de conejo. La escena sacada del más extraño de los sueños, era contemplada por toda la tropa de la legión, y Rivaille dedico una mirada de muerte y sadismo a quien se atreviera siquiera a espetar algo, excepto a Hanji, porque Hanji… bueno era Hanji, camino con un orgullo altivo y prominente hasta su mesa, saco una pequeña caja de pañuelos que se encontraba dentro de una pañalera de color marrón con el emblema de las alas de la libertad, porque aun siendo un padre responsable, Rivaille no se permitiría perder su masculinidad con un bolso poco varonil con tonos pastel y decorado con ositos, salvaría su dignidad con ese oufit digno de alguien como él.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en casa Rivaille? —Erwin preguntó mientras limpiaba los rastros de costra de pan en la boquita de su pequeña

—La pregunta es ¿Cuándo coño regresa Ackerman? —suspiro —No es sano que Farlan pase tanto tiempo lejos de su madre —se quejo mientras sacaba al susodicho de la cangurera y lo acomodaba en su regazo

—Mikasa fue quien pidió esa misión, tenerla seis meses encerrada, eso si que no era sano, enano —espeto Hanji y Rivaille le devolvió una mirada dura

—Apenas son tres días, en tres más la tendrás de regreso, míralo como pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hijo ¿verdad Hanji? —la mencionada asintió

—Una vez tuve que dejar a Erwin dos semanas con Julia, cuando regrese, no quería despegarse de ella, incluso la llevaba a la oficina —suspiro —Sabes, creo que es mejor que Mikasa regrese cuanto antes, o le vas a pegar tus mañas extrañas a mi hermoso sobrino

—¿Sabias que Sasha Braus esta en estado? —Erwin hablo

—¿Braus? ¿Me estas jodiendo? —enarco una ceja —Y quién es el pobre idiota ¿Springer?

—Nope —Hanji dio una sonrisa y señalo a una mesa

—Debes estar de joda… ¿Kirschtein? —frunció el entrecejo y suspiro hondo —Un caracaballo jr capaz de dejar a la legión sin provisiones, o una niña patata con temperamento de mierda, cualquiera de las dos será intolerable, espero estar retirado para cuando eso suceda

—Solo espero que no sea varón —Erwin apretó el borde de su taza y Hanji enarco una ceja

—¿Y eso por? Oh espera, ¿el cejotas caraculo es un padre sobre protector y celoso? —Rivaille se burlo a su manera mientras Erwin suspiraba

—Si Farlan hubiera sido mujer pensarías lo mismo —se excuso sereno pero con cierta incomodidad —Además mi pequeña Julia es demasiado partido para esos muchachos —pronuncio indignado y Hanji ahogo una carcajada

—A mi hijo no lo metes en ese saco cejotas de mierda —Rivaille le miro con rencor

—¿Farlan vale más que un pelotón de ositos de peluche, enanin? —la científica se expreso abiertamente —Cuando Julia tenga edad de elegir, ni Erwin ni yo vamos a oponernos, que eso quede claro, Julia Smith tiene derecho a elegir lo que quiera —indico haciendo un énfasis en sus palabras que Erwin capto dejándolo en silencio

—Espero nunca tener una hija, solo imaginar que pueda ser acosada por el hijo de Kirstchtein me eriza la piel

Se froto los ojitos de color azul con sus pequeñas manos, mientras bostezaba y luego trataba de enfocar la vista en el enorme escritorio, papá continuaba escribiendo, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y sus torpes pasos lo condujeron hasta tocar las piernas de su padre, que desvío la mirada a él y con un gesto amable lo tomo entre brazos, pero antes de darle esos mimos que solo en la privacidad de su oficina se permitía expresar, miro el piso lleno de pintura de colores y las líneas de crayón en la pared, su rostro palideció por momentos antes de fruncir el ceño.

—No vuelvo a traerte a la oficina mocoso —reprendió al niño que solo aplaudió mientras articulaba torpes palabras

—Mocoso —dio una carcajada —Papi —hablo en un tono efusivo que hizo que Rivaille se olvidara de su molestia

—¿Quieres leche tibia con vainilla? Vamos seguro no hay nadie en la cocina —le beso las mejillas y estrecho contra su pecho —Eres un enano insufrible

—Enano —contestó Farlan —Papá es un enano —un tic nervioso se formo en la ceja de Rivaille que tuvo que contar más allá de diez

—¿Quién carajo te enseño eso? —lo miro fijamente

—Tia Hanji —anuncio con una naturalidad abrasadora

Para los casi dos años de Farlan, era un niño vivo y de rápido aprendizaje, no era de admirar que a veces recurriera al uso de su encantadora sonrisa y de sus ojitos cobalto para que Mikasa, por más dura que quisiera ser, le complaciera en sus caprichos, o para que con un puchero Rivaille terminara llevándolo a la oficina aun que dijera por centésima vez que no lo haría más, gracias a las obras de arte que pintaba con su estuche de pinturas regalo de Erwin. Pasar tiempo de calidad juntos era más seguido, debido al reciente nacimiento de la pequeña Uriel, que tenía a Mikasa demasiado ocupada como para lidiar con un torbellino como lo era Farlan, a veces Rivaille se preguntaba de dónde es que ese enano había sacado tanta energía y facilidad para hacerlos rendirse en la cama hasta el día siguiente, solo esperaba que Uriel no fuera así.

—Hay galletas con chispas ¿quieres? —preguntó y el niño agito los brazos efusivamente como respuesta

—Para ti un biberón con leche de vainilla, y para papá una taza de te negro

El sonido de Farlan masticando las crocantes galletas y Rivaille sorbiendo de su taza, era lo único que se escuchaba, cuando terminaron, Rivaille limpio el desorden, y Farlan lo miraba curioso, nuevamente lo tomo entre brazos y camino de regreso a la oficina, percatándose de que era tarde, debían volver a casa, preparo la pañalera y acomodo los papeles en el cajón con llave de su escritorio. Observo los dibujos esparcidos por la pared, algunos viejos de hacia algunos meses cuando empezaba a llevar a Farlan a la oficina y otros recientes, ninguno tenia sentido pero extrañamente a pesar de su obsesión por lo pulcro, prefería tenerlos ahí, dándole color a ese lugar sombrío.

El regreso de esa tarde fue a pie, había notado que a su hijo, le gustaba mirar todo lo que lo rodeaba, y era verano, así que no se preocupaba por mantenerlo tan cubierto como en invierno, el fresco del atardecer dejando ver las primeras estrellas era algo que le gustaba disfrutar en compañía de su mocoso, lo llevaba en los hombros y Farlan trataba de abrir los ojos lo más que podía para detallar cada lugar de la ciudad.

—Papi, papi —Rivaille alzo la mirada y movió suavemente el cuello para divisar al niño que señalaba al cielo

—¿Es hermoso verdad?... No esta mal —Farlan asintió maravillado y Rivaille se detuvo

Esas palabras habían sido como un vistazo a un pasado muy distante, su corazón se encogió y Rivaille tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de bajar al niño de sus hombros y abrazarlo con fervor, mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente de forma fugaz, desviando el camino a casa y tomando su caballo, para avanzar hasta la recuperada muralla Maria, Rivaille nunca se aprovechaba de su puesto, pero esa noche merecía la pena, y con autoridad pidió subir a lo alto de la enorme construcción, al llegar camino con Farlan en brazos hasta una distancia prudente de la orilla, el viento movía sus cabelleras y la capa de la legión con la que Rivaille cubrió a Farlan, mientras miraban el estrellado cielo perdidos en lo maravilloso de ese mundo, todo estaba en total paz, ningún avistamiento de algún titan, solo la tenue oscuridad y las estrellas brillando en ese firmamento que pareciera no tenía fin.

Se preguntó cómo es que Eren estaría con Historia, según el ultimo informe, estaban vivos aun, ambos tenían su libertad allá donde el sol terminaba, pero él, tenía su libertad dentro de esos muros, a lado de esa familia que esta vez no iba a perder por nada.

Allí estaba, nuevamente peleando contra su peor enemigo, ya había cambiado innumerables veces a Farlan tiempo atrás, y no se dejaría vencer por Uriel, pero es que ¿cómo carajo una niña de tres meses podía defecar de esa forma?, aquello era inconcebible, era… aterrador, si, era hermosa, la criatura más bella que la tierra tuviera la fortuna de ver, los ojos de un color gris claro y el cabello negro heredado de la familia Ackerman eran sinónimo de belleza, pero toda esa belleza escondía algo escabroso, y era que Uriel Ackerman, defecaba como una vaca… o eso pensó Rivaille cuando detecto el pesado pañal que debía cambiar mientras las inquietas piernas de su hija se movían sin darle tregua.

—Vamos no seas quisquillosa mocosa —gruño por cuarta vez —Sabes, tu hermano era menos impertinente —frunció el ceño y la niña solo babeaba

—¿Problemas con la cadete Sargento Rivaille? —Mikasa se asomo por la puerta ocultando sus ganas de reír a carcajadas de su esposo que apenas lograba mantener quieta a Uriel

—¿Se puede saber qué coño le diste de desayunar a mi hija? —molesto, dejo caer sus brazos a los costados —Eso no es normal —señalo con asco el abultado pañal

—Oh vamos Sargento, solo es un pañal, cambiaste a Farlan por meses —la mujer camino hasta un costado de Rivaille mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla —No es tan… oh por las murallas —Mikasa abrió los ojos y se cubrió la nariz al detectar el aroma —Creí que los hijos del pulcro Rivaille olían a flores y lavanda —se alejo de la escena abandonando a un frustrado Rivaille que peleaba con su fuero interno por el dilema ahí plasmado

—Carajo no huyas Ackerman, cobarde, mocosa de mierda regresa —exhalo otra vez y debatió —Muy bien somos tú y yo soldado, esto debe ser menos asqueroso que estar dentro del estomago de un titan —mascullo

Y la batalla más encarnizada de su vida comenzó, aun más encarnizada que la que experimento con el titan simio, trato de ser veloz, y de tocar lo menos posible esa bomba biológica que su hija había creado como la aberración más ruin de la humanidad, y cuando estuvo por tener la victoria en sus manos, cuando al fin alcanzaba el triunfo, una brusca patada de esos piecitos inquietos, no solo terminaron embarrados del espeso producto de un color verduzco, si no, que hizo que el pañal saliera disparado hasta la camisa recién lavada, planchada y limpia de Rivaille, que se quedo estático, pero sobre todo horrorizado.

—Ay no es cierto Uriel Ackerman —gruño con un tic nervioso y escucho una carcajada contenida a sus espaldas —¿Me estas jodiendo?

No hubo respuesta, solo se detuvo a observar la escatológica escena, mientras Uriel soltaba una risa que lo hizo calmarse y pasarse las manos por el rostro.

—Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa mocosa —la tomo entre brazos —Juro que cuando tengas edad voy a castigarte por esto —frunció el ceño mientras se adentraba en el cuarto de baño —Ackerman prepáranos ropa limpia

—A sus órdenes Sargento —hizo el saludo militar por burla más que seriedad y preparo las prendas.

Ya limpio y con una pequeña Uriel durmiendo en su regazo, se dirigió a la cocina.

Miro el espectáculo que lo hizo satisfacerse internamente, Farlan había hecho un batidillo con la harina y la leche que Mikasa estaba ocupando, había huevos desparramados en el piso y ni que decir de la tintura vegetal que adornaba con manchones de psicodélicos colores las paredes, si Farlan era un artista, la pobre Mikasa palideció, los martes ella era quien se encargaba de la limpieza, bendito Karma, Rivaille no expreso nada, pero ella sabía que dentro de él, en esa zona cruel y ruin, reía a carcajadas de ella, dulce venganza.

—Al parecer los hombres de esta casa también tenemos nuestras mañas —se burlo mientras buscaba en la alacena un trozo de pan para llevárselo a la boca —Bueno mi amada esposa —con socarronería camino hasta una Mikasa que hervía de enojo y le dio un beso en los labios —Es hora de irme a trabajar, quiero esta cocina reluciendo de limpia y a los mocosos también

—No cantes victoria enano —frunció los labios

Rivaille le entrego a Uriel a los brazos de su madre, y se encamino hasta el perchero junto a la puerta de la casa de los Ackerman, tomando su chaqueta y acomodándola listo para salir, amaba a su familia.

No se había avistado a un titán en años, no desde que Jaeger recuperara la muralla Maria, la paz y la calma se respiraban, la legión aun así se mantenía en forma, pero… no estaban preparados para esa noche. Las campanas de alerta sonaron, no se trataba de un simulacro, no, era peligro real y latente cuando una estruendosa explosión despertó a toda la ciudad de Shinganshina, y los gritos de la gente reinaron en el caos desatado.

Aun iba ajustándose las correas del equipo cuando caminaba apresuradamente hasta su caballo acompañado por Jean que le llevaba la horrorosa noticia.

_«Un Titan cambiante se adentro a la ciudad y dejo entrar a varios más, planean retomar el muro Maria, si no hacemos algo, perderemos otra vez la muralla»_

Sin Eren Jaeger, la situación pintaba de la peor manera, recordó aquella noche en que todo comenzó, la razón de tantas perdidas, de muertes injustas, y el escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar que había dejado a Mikasa y los niños en casa, aun que sabía que ella era fuerte, que una Mikasa madre enojada era peor que la convencional, peleaba como una fiera por sus crías y nada la detendría en pos de protegerlos, pero la sola idea de poder perderles era inconcebible.

—Regresa y dile a mi mujer que lleve a los niños al interior de Rose, que se quede con ellos, por nada del mundo debe venir al campo de batalla —exigió mientras salía a todo galope en su caballo en dirección al cuartel para tomar el mando de sus hombres

Mikasa permaneció inmutable, mientras preparaba las mochilas de Farlan y Uriel que solo la miraban con desconcierto, una mirada calida y una sonrisa dulce calmaba sus pequeños corazones, papá se había ido apresurado y algo molesto, eso los preocupaba, pero más, que mamá se estuviera acomodando las correas de su equipo, ya tenían ocho y seis años, comprendían mejor el mundo, pero aun no entendían por qué papá y mamá actuaban de esa manera.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó y ambos agitaron sus cabecitas —Bien es hora de irnos, ¿Farlan ya fuiste al baño?

—Si mami —contestó

—¿Uriel? —la niña solo asintió

Los tomo de sus manos y los aferro a ella, había temor, expectación, desconcierto, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, la ultima vez que se había enfrentado a un Titan, había sido hacia más de tres años, tener uno frente a ella nuevamente la hizo amedrentarse, no por el temor a morir, o porque no pudiera enfrentarlos, era más bien por el hecho de que estaba sola con dos niños indefensos, suspiro esperando que Rivaille y el pelotón de elite de la legión, lograra contener y exterminar el caos. Al salir de casa se encontraron con Jean que rápidamente llevo el caballo de Mikasa y ayudo a los niños a subir a él con presura

—El Sargento me pidió que te llevara hasta la frontera con Rose, allá también se encuentra Sasha con Altair

—Ese enano idiota —gruño —Quedamos en que llevaría a los niños a donde Armin y Sasha para cuidar de ellos, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados —objeto

—¡Mikasa! —Jean la reprendió y la miro fijamente con dureza —Te necesitan, necesitan a su madre, además solo tú puedes protegerlos ¿Qué crees que pasaría si ambos llegan a caer?

Agacho la mirada con derrota y suspiro, acomodo a ambos pequeños frente a ella indicándoles que se sostuvieran con fuerza mientras avanzaban en dirección a un lugar seguro.

El galope de su caballo acallaba el bullicio a sus espaldas, mientras abandonaba la ciudad, se trago las lágrimas, volviéndose fuerte, por sus hijos, por Rivaille y la promesa de regresar, él era el soldado, el esposo, el padre más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero el destino es cruel y caprichoso, seis poderosos estruendos se escucharon a su alrededor, entonces el grito agudo de Uriel la hizo mirar la aberrante escena, viéndose rodeada por seis titanes cambiantes, su cabeza no pensó en nada más que no fuera mantener a salvo a sus dos hijos, y con un golpeteo indico a su caballo acelerar el paso.

—¡Sosténganse con fuerza! —vocifero y los niños se aferraron al caballo

El desespero de su paso se vio truncado cuando un enorme trozo de escombro cayo frente a ellos, frenando a tiempo al equino, y los niños rompieron en llanto, los titanes se acercaban cada vez más mientras soldados de las tropas estacionarias y algunos de las filas de la policía militar, caían como moscas ante las horrorosas bestias, Mikasa tuvo que tomar una decisión, una forzada y muy arriesgada, si fallaba nunca se lo perdonaría, no, si fallaba ella iba a morir.

—Farlan, mi amor, toma el mando, falta muy poco cabalga hasta la muralla, yo voy a cubrirlos, no volteen por nada del mundo, solo avancen.

—Pero mami —Farlan se aterro con la idea —Tengo miedo

—¡Farlan Ackerman! —grito con autoridad —¡Eres el hijo de Rivaille Ackerman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y también eres mi hijo, ambos deben ser fuertes me escucharon!

—¡Si mamá!

—También tengo miedo —susurro sin que ellos la escucharan —Ahora toma las riendas y yo los cubriré, cuando lleguen a la muralla busquen a la tia Hanji, o a un conocido, quédense en un lugar seguro y… Farlan… por favor cuida de Uriel

Bajo de su caballo y tomo las empuñaduras de su equipo embonando un par de cuchillas, respiro profundo y frunció el entrecejo —¡Ahora! —El caballo arranco con toda su potencia en dirección a ese lugar seguro en Rose, ella les siguió detrás mientras miraba a los titanes cada vez más pisándole los talones.

Un manotazo casi la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer pero logro evitarlo, su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza casi sobrehumana y se aferraba a la vida por ellos, si no era fuerte, se asustarían aun más y su plan fracasaría.

En un momento, en un segundo en el que sus ojos perdieron contacto con el caballo, entro en desespero, Mikasa se aterro al no ver al par de niños y eso fue suficiente para recibir un golpe que la lanzo varios metros lejos del camino, desviándola de manera tosca y haciéndola caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, casi noqueándola. Apenas podía mantenerse conciente, y se levanto con toda su fuerza de voluntad buscando una torre o algo que pudiera servir como guía para encontrar a sus hijos, se maldijo mil veces por su decisión. Finalmente subió a lo alto de una iglesia y enfoco la mirada en todo el caos para tratar de rastrearlos, hasta que finalmente los encontró, tal como ella pidió, ninguno de los dos volteaba atrás, por segundos se sintió orgullosa, ese par eran demasiado valientes.

Retomo el camino para ir a donde ellos. «¡Mami!» ese grito era el de Uriel y Mikasa casi tuvo un infarto, estaban rodeados por tres titanes, indefensos y aterrados, la azabache abrió los ojos asustada, y exigió más de ella y su equipo para llegar hasta ellos, antes de ser interceptada por dos titanes, los cuales trato de evadir sin éxito, los muy desgraciados eran inteligentes, por momentos, juro ver retorcidas sonrisas intencionadas cuando escuchaban los gritos agudos de los niños que no tenían salvación.

—Nadie va a tocar a mis hijos malditos hijos de puta —salió disparada —¡Farlan Uriel, tienen que correr! ¡Corran! —quiso llorar recordando a Eren ¿Dónde estaba Eren? ¿Dónde estaba Rivaille?

Cerceno brazos y piernas sin centrarse en la nuca, en ese momento la prioridad era sacar de ese infierno a sus niños, el tiempo corría de manera angustiante y Mikasa se desesperaba.

Farlan bajo del caballo junto a Uriel y corrieron con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban, pero era inservible cuando sentían en sus nucas el aliento putrefacto de las bestias que los perseguían, se adentraron en una casa como ultima opción esperando fuera un lugar seguro pero solo hubo más terror cuando uno de los titanes desprendió el techo con una facilidad aterradora.

—Vete Uriel —articulo Farlan temblando —Lárgate de aquí mocosa —trato de tener ese carácter inquebrantable de su padre —Vamos huye, yo lo voy a distraer —la empujo pero ella solo se aferro a él asustada

—No, no lo hare

—Mocosa idiota —las lágrimas salían de sus ojitos quemándole las mejillas

Una gigantesca mano los tomo a ambos y el oxigeno les falto, los titanes no distinguían de genero, color, ni edad, la escena era indigesta, se aferraron uno al otro cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, era el final, papá y mamá no estaban, Mikasa, trato de moverse pero ya no había gas en su equipo, contemplo todo en cámara lenta, gimió de dolor dejando que sus ojos se cubrieran de amargas lagrimas, sus pequeños, su razón de ser…

Rememoro las mañanas en que la despertaban brincando sobre la cama, cuando Rivaille les hacia cosquillas, cuando los cuatro se tiraban sobre el pasto, los besos en sus frentes antes de dormir, y los cuentos de Armin que tanto le gustaba escuchar. Mamá Carla, recordó a mamá Carla muriendo a manos de un titan… ¿Así debió sentirse Eren?... sus piernas reaccionaron… ¡corre! Grito su subconsciente ¡corre Mikasa! Reitero con desespero y ella accedió, su ultimo aliento su ultima oportunidad sería por ellos.

«Mami…» «Mami te amo»

Cuando Rivaille miro en su avanzar la escena, se desvío de todo sus hombres, sin atender las ordenes de Erwin, Erwin se podía pudrir en el infierno, nada, nadie iba a arrebatarle su familia, no otra vez, su pecho se vació, sus movimientos fueron de manera instintiva, corto las nucas de quienes se interpusieron a él, los pequeños ya estaban en las fauces de esa bestia y Rivaille enfureció. No más muerte, no más sangre inocente en su conciencia, sus hijos vivirían así el tuviera que morir por ello, aun que su promesa de vivir se fuera en el viento, tembló mientras el terror trataba de ganar terreno, pero se repuso con la determinación de salvarlos.

—¡Farlan Uriel! —vocifero como una bestia que despertaba de su letargo —Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima a mis hijos

Los niños abrieron los ojos y miraron a su padre acercarse a una velocidad inhumana, y… llorando, ni siquiera él lo había notado, estaba llorando, empuño con fuerza las cuchillas y corto la carne del titan con saña, no importo que la sangre caliente lastimara sus manos y rostro, evaporándose de manera dolorosa, el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor de ver a sus hijos morir en esas asquerosas fauces, Mikasa se quedo estática observando incrédula lo que pasaba. El sargento ajusto su equipo girando de manera cerrada para alcanzar a los niños que caían al vacío cuando el titan se desvanecía al piso, y los tomo en sus brazos mientras aterrizaban en el suelo.

De rodillas sin moverse, los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sollozo con impotencia mientras el fuego y el humo se disipaba a lo lejos, por primera vez, Rivaille lloraba con fuerza, desahogándose, gimiendo con un dolor acumulado por los años y liberado cuando miro a las personas más importantes de su vida casi morir ante sus ojos. Mikasa acudió de inmediato y se lanzo a su familia envolviéndolos de igual manera en un abrazo grupal. El miedo aun estaba ahí.

No era correcto traer niños al mundo, ese mundo terrible, pero ellos ya estaban contemplándolo, viviéndolo, y no les quedaba nada más que protegerlos, si Rivaille no hubiera llegado a tiempo… se aferro más a ellos.

—Papi —Uriel mascullo —Eres mi héroe…

Sus bracitos rodearon el cuello de papá, consolándolo, haciéndolo sentir menos miserable, porque el mundo valía la pena por ellos, porque ellos eran su mundo.

—Estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí —repitió más para él que para su familia —No voy a dejarlos solos nunca más —hizo más fuerte el agarre de ese abrazo —Nunca, nunca

—Rivaille —Mikasa temblaba aun asustada —Esta bien tener miedo

—Lo sé…

Sus manos se encontraron para entrelazarse, aun en medio de un infierno como ese, había un vestigio de pequeñas acciones de amor que les brindaban la fuerza para continuar caminando, para pelear. Se levantaron y Rivaille cargo a Uriel, no iba a volver a donde Erwin hasta ver segura a su familia, miro el equipo de Mikasa ya sin gas y el suyo con apenas un atisbo.

—Voy a lanzar una bengala, necesitamos recargar —se seco las lagrimas recomponiendo su pose inmutable —Muy bien mocosos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes —se inclino y en un acto de afecto le beso la frente —Dios están asquerosos —los niños rieron por la ocurrencia y Rivaille lanzo la bengala.

Cuando la mañana llego, caminaron entre escombros, Uriel corrió soltándose de la mano de su padre hasta llegar a donde una muñeca de trapo debajo de una pequeña roca, se inclino para recogerla mientras sus ojitos estuvieron fijos en ella, Farlan la siguió inclinándose para colocar su manita sobre la pequeña espalda, suspiraron y se miraron. Rivaille llego hasta ellos, se contuvo con ese rostro de estoicismo seco, su peor miedo se había cumplido, y al mismo tiempo truncado de forma casi milagrosa.

—¿Me la puedo quedar? —preguntó Uriel

—Esta sucia —hablo con un desgane diferente al acostumbrado

—La voy a lavar, le pediré a mamá que la lave —apretó el juguete con sus dedos

Mikasa se poso frente a ella arrodillándose y acariciando su cabellera, asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazarla calidamente manteniéndola pegada a su pecho, los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban, mamá.

—_«We drink to our youth, for days come and gone, for the age of aggression is just about done, we'll drive out the soldiers and restore what we own, with our blood and our steel we will take back our home»_

Una canción de cuna que Mikasa cantaba todas las noches a los niños antes de dormir, antes de darse cuenta Uriel ya había caído rendida en sus brazos pero aun aforrándose a la muñeca, parlan se restregó los ojos y Rivaille lo cargo.

—Vamos a casa —indico el sargento cansado y aliviado de ver que todo había terminado

Dando la media vuelta y sosteniendo a los niños con un solo brazo, ocuparon el libre para tomarse de las manos, dando la espalda a la escena de destrucción, sin mirar atrás comenzaron a caminar, y ahí al fondo, miraron a sus amigos, el resto de su familia esperando por ellos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

* * *

La canción de cuna que canta Mikasa se llama 'Age of aggressions' y es parte del Ost de Skyrim

Las cangureras como se conocen en México, son una especie de "Mochilas" [wut] en las cuales se carga al bebé

¿Alguien noto que amo a Farlan Church? xD Debía acomodarlo en mis locuras, es que es tan... gosh tengo un crush con él c:


End file.
